Twitches
by Chucky Ray
Summary: It's been ten years since Harry, Ginny, and their twins went into hiding inside a muggle village. Their twins and the rest of their children don't know anything about the prophecy, or the fact that a bunch of death eaters tried to kidnap them and kill them when they were just babies. Then they receive a magical letter inviting them to go to Hogwarts. Based on Disney's Twitches.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; Happy Birthday Babies

Harry and Ginny Potter couldn't believe how quickly time flew by for them. They had recently become the parents of a couple of twin daughters that they had named Lilly and Lucy. They may have looked exactly the same on the outside, but as their parents quickly found out, they were nowhere near the same on the inside. Even they were just babies, they had their own personalities. Lilly's favorite color was pink, and Lucy's favorite color was purple.

Lilly was a burping champion and didn't really like to take her naps, while her identical twin sister couldn't burp if her life depended on it (or rather she took a longer time and they were really small and quiet) and she loved to sleep more than anything, except for maybe eating in which they both rather enjoyed. Ginny said that they took after their uncle on that part. There were only a couple of things that were the same about them. They loved music and there was a powerful prophecy about them.

Ever since they were born Harry and Ginny never stopped worrying about them. Of course Harry had normal worries about not wanting to drop them, or changing their diaper, or if they had had enough milk, but he like his wife was also worried about their safety. He really didn't even understand what it meant. If their crying hadn't already kept him awake enough at night, he lost a lot of sleep trying to work it all out. How could Voldemort still be alive if he had killed him when he was seventeen years old?

However on this particular day nothing really worried him much as his twin daughters would be turning a year old in the exact same house that he had when he was a baby. For with the help of his family and friends they had fixed it up and spent the last year of their lives living here. They had also gotten a tiny black kitten that they had named Black Magic, or either Blackie or Magic for nicknames, and a copper colored Australian Shepherd puppy (that was more of a reddish orange) that they had named Ginger.

That day their family and friends had arrived for the twins' birthday party. Ron and Hermione brought Sheela, and Chase over. Harry and Ginny couldn't believe that their niece was four now and their nephew was almost two. Hermione was pregnant yet again with another baby boy which meant that Chase was about to become a big brother and have a little brother all of his own. Amber and Luna also brought over their baby girls.

Amber had had baby Melissa with Aaron and had the same skin and eye color as her mother's, while Luna had had baby Myrtle with Neville. She had inherited her mother's hair and father's eyes, with pure white skin. She was a few months younger than Melissa and she wasn't even crawling yet. The rest of the guests were Rickie, April, Justin and his daughters, Casey, Derek, Hagrid, and the rest of the entire Weasley family.

Amber played with Ginger while Hermione helped Ginny set the table. "So have you decided on what you're going to name him yet?" Ginny asked her as she set a plate down on the table.

"Yeah, were planning on naming him Richie Parker." She answered as she set down another plate next to it. That's when suddenly they heard a baby crying through the monitor.

"Is that mine or yours?" Ginny wondered.

"It's probably one of yours. Ron just went to go get Chase up. He said that he can hardly wait until he's potty trained." Hermione answered.

"Yeah but even when he is you'll still have his baby brother to worry about." Ginny said before she turned around and hurried upstairs just as Ron had brought his son out into the living room to show him off.

"Boy, I can't believe how big he's getting." Casey said with a gasp of astonishment.

"Me neither, and he looks exactly like his father." Hagrid said as he started to wave at him and talk to him in a high pitched voice. That's when Chase turned his head and hid his face inside Ron's chest while opening his mouth wide enough to reveal his top and bottom tooth before he burst into tears.

"Oh come on Tommy, it's just Hagrid, you've seen him countless times before." Ron pointed out while planting a kiss on the top of his head and then setting him down before fixing his shirt and seeing him run over towards the stairs. "Good thing the baby gate's there." He said when suddenly Chase raised his hand and pointed at his aunt as she came back downstairs holding his two cousins by her hip.

"Ba!" he cried before starting to suck on his hand.

"Hi Tommy, do you want to play with your little cousins?" Ginny began as she smiled warmly at him. "They just woke up from their nap so I'm sure they'll be full of energy." She told him. That's when Amber finally finished playing with Ginger and rushed over to the bottom of the stairs and picked Chase up as Ginny swung her legs over the baby gate.

"There's the two little beautiful birthday girls." She said with an excited squeal. "I love those miniature ponytails on the top of their heads." She told her.

"I know, don't they look adorable?" Ginny began before she set them down on the ground. "And as usual Lilly's in the pink dress and Lucy's in the purple one. I'd thought that I'd give them matching scrunchies too." She said as she watched them toddle over to their toy chest. Harry smiled at them and pulled down Lilly's dress before they both sat down and started digging out their toys.

"They really are _so_ cute." April began. "So how do Blackie and Ginger get along with them?" she asked as she sat down next to him on the couch.

"Well I think Blackie's more afraid of them then they are of him, and Ginger loves giving them kisses but I don't think that she understands her own strength most of the time." He answered when suddenly the gigantic puppy came galloping out of the kitchen and through the living room. "Speaking of which, I better let her outside." He said before he stood up and grabbed ahold of her leash that was hanging right by the door.

"So Ron, are you and Hermione ever going to get a dog?" Amber asked him.

"No thank you! I mean I love dogs and everything but we already have a four year old, an eighteen month old, and a baby on the way. I think that's enough." He said when all of a sudden he saw his daughter push her little brother over onto the ground making him start to cry. "Sheela Rose Weasley! You know better than to do that to your brother!" he scolded before he picked her up and sat her down in the corner in which she simply stuck out her tongue and blew spit at him.

"You're already sitting here in timeout, you're just asking for a spanking if you keep up that attitude of yours." He warned before he set the time for four minutes and Ginny rushed over to her nephew's aid and hoisted him up inside her arms.

"Are you alright Tommy?" she questioned him worriedly as she hugged him to her chest.

"Oh he's alright, he's used to it. And thanks to the nappy he's wearing he has plenty of padding. But still, Sheela's got to learn to keep her hands to herself." Ron explained and waited for Sheela to give an apology to Chase after her time was up.

"Sowee Tommy." She said after her lifted her up inside his arms and she turned to face him.

"Good girl," he began as he planted a kiss on her cheek. "now can you give him a kiss?" Sheela took ahold of her baby brother's tiny hand and picked it up before kissing the back of it. Chase sniffed and smiled through his tears when suddenly Hermione called everyone into the kitchen for dinner, after they ate Harry brought out a big chocolate cake with fancy pink roses on the side of it that spelled out "Happy Birthday Lilly and Lucy" in bright purple letters.

He set it down in front of him and withdrew his wand. "Alright, everyone get ready to sing." He began, but before he could light the candles the two girls dug their hands inside of it and began stuffing their faces. "Or not." He said as everyone else around them started to laugh. Ginny couldn't help but giggle herself as she snapped a few pictures of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; The Attack

 _Wow guys! Thanks for the amazing feedback so far! Please be sure to check out my other stories in the Harry Potter series as well. Start with The Cheetah Girls and I'm sure you'll be able to find your way from there!_

"Is it just me or has more food gotten on them or in them?" Harry questioned his wife later on that night once everybody had left and he carried them into the bathroom.

"Well I'm sure there has been quite a bit that's gotten into them that we'll have to deal with tomorrow morning." Ginny told him as he went inside the bathroom and shut the door before she heard him turn on the water and then she turned to face the mess in the living room. "It looks like Puff's Playground in here." She said as she examined all the magical stacking blocks, bouncing balls, moveable teddy bears, books and unpopable bubbles that they had received as birthday presents for the twins.

In the corner of the room they also had their very own toy broomsticks in which like their father had been their favorites. They both knew that once they were in use though that they would have to keep a very close eye on the animals. Later on that night after their bath, Harry read them Babbitty Rabbitty and then tucked them inside their cribs and kissed them goodnight. Then after turning off the light with a flick of his wand he and his wife enjoyed the rest of their evening together until it was time for both of them to go to bed.

Ginger slept by their bed snugly inside her own when suddenly she started to growl and caused them both to wake up. "What is it girl?" Ginny questioned inside a whisper. That's when there came a loud thud and Ginger started to bark while shooting of her bed. "Harry?" Ginny questioned anxiously.

"The twins!" Harry cried with horror as the two of them burst out of their bedroom wearing their sleeping robes when all of a sudden a couple of men dressed up in black hooded cloaks broke in through the door. Harry and Ginny quickly withdrew their wands as they started towards the stairs.

"Harry stop them!" Ginny shouted. "They're going to kill the babies!" she exclaimed as Harry quickly rushed after them as they stepped over the baby gate.

"Leave them alone!" Harry hollered before he pointed their wand at them. Just like in the muggle world there were exceptions to unforgivable curses (or killings) if it was used in order to protect your family. "Avada Kedavra!" he cried as he suddenly cast out a green light from his wand and watched as each of the death eaters dropped down dead on the floor.

Ginny blanched and trembled with fright not being able to find the courage to be able to move. That's when they heard the babies begin to cry. "Oh Harry what are we going to do? That wasn't the last of them I just know it." She said.

"I know, we have to get out of here because if they came here tonight they'll be more. They want to stop the prophecy from coming true." Harry said before he darted upstairs and Ginny ran after him just when suddenly it began to rainstorm and they could hear the thunder booming inside the distance and saw a strike of lightning in the sky. They both ran inside the nursery just as Ginger began to viciously growl and bark again.

Harry picked Lilly up out of her crib while Ginny picked up Lucy. "We have to go now before they find us." He said while holding his daughter close to his chest.

"But what about the animals?" Ginny asked him.

"Hopefully they'll either run away or someone will find them. Right now our children come first." He told her before the two of them disappeared within a blink of an eye. The next morning the attack had made headlines in the Daily Prophet.

 **Harry and Ginny Potter Missing! Godric's Hollow cottage attacked once more!**

The headline read as there was a picture of the house underneath it with people walking all around the village and stopping to take pictures of it. Ron and Hermione sadly stood outside of it with the rest of their friends as a silent tear suddenly rolled down Hermione's cheek and she breathed in a heavy sad sigh.

Nobody knew what happened to Harry and Ginny and their twins after that. For they went to go and live in a nice and peaceful muggle village where nobody knew that they were magical, not even their twins. Harry decided then and there that he wouldn't tell them about their true destiny until they were ready to handle it. Little did they know much more problems would lie ahead of them.

 _Sorry this chapter was so short, but the next one will be much longer I promise._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; Ten Years Later

The next ten years seemed to fly by for the Potters. By the time the twins had turned two, they had had their second child; this time a son named James Sirius Potter who looked exactly like his father. The twins were good big sisters for the most part but Lucy tended to like to push him around. By the time they had turned three they had started preschool and were completely potty trained during the day.

By the time they turned four they had learned how to ride a bike and no longer needed diapers. By the time they had turned five, they had a new baby brother named Brian Arthur Potter who was another ginger like them. Shortly afterwards they had started kindergarten. The next couple of years even went faster and by the time they had turned seven they had a couple of more teeth missing and a new baby sister named Molly Michelle Potter who was another ginger and the final Potter of the bunch.

All those years and the years that followed after them, Lilly and Lucy Potter had fun playing with each other, their parents, and the rest of their brothers and sisters. They were a very loving family for the most part but neither of them knew that they were really witches and wizards. Sure they wondered where their grandparents and the rest of their family were, and noticed when strange things began to happen to them, but they never suspected that they were any different from any of the other boys and girls at their school or that their father had a very interesting past about him.

Meanwhile Harry and Ginny secretly wondered about the rest of their family and friends. If the chipmunks were still around, (although he highly doubted it) how Sheela was doing, and how she would like it when she finally started Hogwarts. If Chase would be on the qudditch team when he got older and what position he would play, and what baby Richie looked like and possibly any other children of Ron and Hermione's.

Harry missed them more than he missed anyone else and thought about them often wondering if they felt exactly the same about him and his wife. He wondered whether or not that they even knew that he was still alive. Finally the big day that they had been waiting for ever since their twins were born had arrived. It was their eleventh birthday. Although Harry and Ginny were very excited about this they were also dreading it.

How would the twins react once they found out that their parents had been keeping such a huge secret from them for all of these years? That morning they sent them off to school with the rest of their children as usual while they took the entire day to work out how they would go about telling them. Since Harry and Ginny had been spending the last ten years of their lives living as muggles Harry was now working in an office building while Ginny had held a separate solo singing career.

She missed Aaron and the other Dragons, and most of all The Cheetah Girls and wondered how they were doing without her. That afternoon after Lilly, Lucy, James, and Brian had gotten off the school bus Harry heard the one thing that he had been dreading to hear ever since he became a father. He was in the kitchen making up their snacks while his two twin daughters burst in through the door wearing pink and purple shirts with matching ponytails and blue jeans.

"Hullo girls, don't make too much noise. Your sister is upstairs taking her nap." He explained before asking; "how was school?"

"It was terrible, there was a new girl named Daisy Dursley on the bus and she was a rail pain in the ass!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Lucy!" Harry scolded in horror. "You know better than to use that kind of language around your brothers." He told her.

"But it's true! I saw her trip Lilly on purpose! That's when I got so mad at her and for some strange reason, I caused her to hurt herself." She said.

"Please don't be mad at her Daddy, after all,.. Daisy hurting herself is a lot better than Lucy doing it right?" Lilly questioned him.

"Listen girls, I know that you're sisters and I understand that you want to be there for each other, but you shouldn't let Daisy get to you. It's dangerous." He said.

"Why?" Lucy asked him.

"Yeah why? I think Daisy got exactly what she deserved and that she had it coming to her. I mean what is so dangerous about Daisy pulling her hair and poking herself in the eye?" Lilly wanted to know as Harry took a deep breath and sighed glancing at his wife as she came downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Listen girls, there is something that your mother and I want to tell you." He began.

"What's that?" Lilly asked him before Ginny turned to look down at her sons. "James, Brian, why don't you go upstairs and do your homework?" she suggested.

"But we haven't had our snacks yet." James pointed out but his mother simply just narrowed her eyes and glared at him.

"Now!" she snapped as she pointed towards the stairs.

"Yes Mum, come on Brian." James told his little brother who looked as if he could burst into tears at any moment.

"But I don't have any homework!" he protested as James pulled him upstairs and Harry and Ginny led their two eldest daughters into the living room and sat down on the couch a crossed from them.

"So, what did you want to tell us?" Lucy asked them.

"Well it's kind of a long story but we're not who you think we are." Ginny began.

"What do you mean?" Lilly questioned. "You're our parents aren't you?"

"Well, yes,.. I suppose we should rephrase that." Harry began. " _You're_ not who you think you are then." He said.

"I don't understand." Lucy said.

"You're witches." Harry blurted out and after seeing the looks on their faces he realized he had spoken too soon.

"Witches!?" they chorused together.

"Now listen, I know this comes as quite a shock to you. It did to me as well. I was your age when I found out that I was a wizard." Harry told them.

"What about James, Brian, and Molly?" Lilly asked him.

"Well James is a wizard for sure he's been showing the same signs of powers that you have, but I don't think that Brian has any, and Molly is way too young to know for sure." He told them.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Lucy asked him and Harry could tell that she felt betrayed by this.

"I'm sorry, we wanted to, but we wanted to protect you." He answered.

"Protect us from what!? If we're really witches then we have magical powers to protect us don't we?"

"Yes that's true Lu, but you don't know the whole story yet." Harry said as he begun to tell them about his whole entire life story, and that he was the boy who lived, what happened to the twins when they were only babies, and now he thought that Voldemort must have survived and he wanted to stop the prophecy about them from coming true.

When he had finished his explanation he noticed the blank looks upon his daughters' faces. "You don't believe me do you?" he questioned them with a shake of his head.

"Are you mad!? Of course not!" Lilly cried as Ginny grinned and tried to hold in her laughter as her daughter had suddenly reminded her of Ron.

"I didn't think so." Harry began before he dug two envelopes from opposite sides of his pockets out and handed it to the twin that they were addressed to. "These came for you today." He told them as he watched them tear into them and unfolded their letters inside their hand. Each one of them read;

 **Dear Ms. Potter,**

 **We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed is a list of all the school books and equipment that you'll need for your first year. Term begins on the first of September, please send us an owl with your response by July 31st.**

 **Yours sincerely,**

 **Hermione Granger Weasley**

 **Headmistress at Hogwarts**

All of a sudden Harry and Ginny found themselves being bombarded with questions. "What's Hogwarts?" Lilly asked them.

"What do they mean that they want us to send them an owl?" Lucy wondered.

"Who's Hermione Granger?" Lilly questioned.

"What? What do you mean who's Hermione Granger?" Ginny questioned her back not having had heard that name herself in years. Lilly handed her letter over to her and sure enough Ginny read the name down at the bottom of it. "Hermione." She whispered to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; The Birthday Party

"So let me get this straight," Lucy began. "for eleven years you knew that I was a witch and all this time you've kept secrets from me and lied about it!?" she exclaimed.

"Not exactly, we've known since you and your sister were seven. We just only guessed about it before then. You can't really know for sure a hundred percent until you're past that age that's why we're sort of still waiting with Brian." Harry told her.

"Whatever! The point is that you lied to me my entire life! Some great and all powerful father you are, Harry Potter!" she spat before she sprung up from her seat and dropped her letter down angrily on top of the couch before storming down the hallway.

"Lucy!" Ginny cried as she stood up. "Lucy you get back here! You're lucky that you even have a father!" she scolded crossly before they heard the door slam shut.

"Just let her have some time alone to herself." Harry told her. "I don't blame her for being mad at me." He said.

"I don't understand," Lilly began. "if some really dark wizards really were after us then how come they never found us?" she asked him.

"Because your mother and I are over the age of seventeen and we don't have the trace marked us anymore and you and your sister haven't even started Hogwarts yet." He explained. "Besides, not a lot of witches wizards would suspect us living here. Our friends and family probably wouldn't even suspect it. There's no guarantee that they even know that we're still alive."

"Was Hermione Granger one of them?" she asked him.

"Yes she was," he began with a nod. "in fact she's your aunt." He told her.

"I can't believe that Lucy isn't happy about finding out that she's a witch though. I mean I think that it's absolutely amazing!"

"Yeah, well not all of it is as. Like your father said some of it can be very dangerous." Her mother began.

"But we think that you're old enough to handle it now."

 _…._

Ron heaved a heavy sigh as he watched his wife out the window building a snowman. She was playing with his remaining two children that were still at home. Richie was nine years old and Mia had just turned seven. All of the Weasley children turned out to be witches and wizards, but Richie and Mia were the only two that had brown hair and brown eyes.

Sheela was now in her fourth year at Hogwarts and her little brother Chase was already in his first. They had both been sorted into Gryffindor but even though he was younger Chase was more of a role model student than his sister was. For ever since she was a little, although she was a good little girl, she had always been rather pushy.

Ron gave another heavy sigh. For he knew that today would have been his nieces eleventh birthday and that they would have been starting Hogwarts this September if they were still alive. He remembered the night that they had disappeared along with their parents and he didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to them or tell them how much he had loved them even though he loved his own family very much.

That's when all of a sudden there came a wrapping on the window. He quickly whirled around and gasped with complete and utter amazement. For there was Harry's owl Tilly wrapping on the window with her beak. He rushed into the kitchen and opened it up for her. She fluttered her wings inside and landed on top of the kitchen table with an envelope under her beak addressed to him. He quickly removed it and tore it open.

His eyes widened with shock and amazement after he unfolded it inside his hands. "Ahh!" he shrieked excitedly as he broke out into joyous laughter before racing outside. "Hermione!" he yelled as he dashed out into the snow forgetting that he was barefoot and still inside his pajamas.

"For goodness sake Ronald at least put on a coat!" Hermione told him as she turned to face him but Ron wasn't listening to her.

"Hermione listen to me, Harry's alive." He told her as she stopped and stared at him blankly. "And so are Ginny and the twins." He continued.

"But that's impossible." She told him.

"I know but it's all right here in this owl he sent me." He said. "It says that they've all been living in a muggle village protecting their identity from the death eaters. And now they're coming back since Lilly and Lucy are about to start Hogwarts and they've invited us to attend their eleventh birthday party." he told her.

For the first time in a long time Hermione was speechless. Once the word got out that Harry, Ginny, and the twins were alive and that they were coming back with more children it made the headlines of the Daily Prophet. As soon as she saw him Hermione flung her arms around Harry and hugged him tightly and then she did the same thing with Ginny.

"Oh my God," she sobbed. "I thought you were dead." She told them.

"I know, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you." Harry said.

"Well it's just good to know to see you again and know that you're alright." Ron began. "I'm afraid that it's a rather short notice though and we don't have any presents for the girls." He told him.

"That's alright, it's more of a celebration party than anything." Harry began before he huddled them inside a group hug. "I missed you guys so much." He told them as tears of joy ran down his cheeks. It was a great feeling to see everyone again and to see that they had taken care of his house so well while he had been gone.

It felt really strange seeing Magic and Ginger as adults, and surprisingly enough they seemed to recognize him. Rickie and his sister were very happy to see him as well. They told him they that they now had four children. Hayden Patrick, Justin Nicholas, Emily June, and Courtney Maria. Of those bunch Emily and Courtney were the ones that came and they looked just like their father except for their mother's eyes.

"Must run in the family." Harry commented. Meanwhile Derek and Casey had married and had five boys while Amber and Aaron had seven girls. Justin was now a grandfather with several grandchildren. As Lilly and Lucy went around meeting everyone they ran into Hagrid who was rather weepy eyed about seeing them again. (I can't believe how much you two have grown)

Then after a little while Hermione brought two cakes out onto the table. One of them was a birthday cake for Lilly and Lucy, and the other one was for Harry and Ginny welcoming them back home to stay.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five; Diagon Alley

 _Thank you so much Scrappy for your continued support! Well now things are going to get a bit more interesting so here is the next chapter!_

Lilly and Lucy Potter already felt like celebrities and they weren't even in Hogwarts yet. After the party they received tons of birthday gifts through Tilly their owl. The next following months flew by. Spring and summer came and gone and before they knew it, it was Harry's and Ginny's turn to take them to Diagon Alley to receive their school supplies. Meanwhile Sheela was going into her fifth year and Hogwarts and Chase into his second year.

"This year I'm going to try and make the Gryffindor qudditch team just like dad and Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny did." He said.

"Oh cool, what position do you want to play?" Ginny asked him.

"I dunno yet, Sheela says that I should try out for chaser because of my name, but I think I want to be a beater." He told her.

"Well you should do whatever makes you happy." She said before she turned her attention to her own children. "Alright what do you want to get first?" she asked them.

"A wand!" they cried simultaneously as Ginny simply grinned at them. "Well you girls already have your money so go ahead into Ollivanders and your father and I will meet you outside when you're done." She told them as she stepped back with Harry and watched them go inside the store. Mr. Ollivander himself was there to greet them with a welcoming grin.

"Hullo ladies, I take it that you must be the infamous Potter twins." He said.

"Yes, that's right." They said together with a nod as he chuckled at them.

"And I take it that you both need a wand for your first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He said.

"Right again." They chorused with another nod.

"Very well, who would like to go first?" he questioned them with a grin.

"Lilly why don't you? After all, you were born first." Lucy told her before she shoved her sister ahead of her.

"Well then Ms. Lilly Potter, let's try a ten and a half inch holly wood wand with a unicorn core." He told her before he removed one out of the boxes for her and handed it over to her. She took it inside her hand and waved it. Then she watched with sudden amazement as it lit up inside her hand shooting red sparks out the tip of it.

"That's unusual, I don't usually get it right on the first try, but then again the wand chooses the wizard as I always say, or witch in this case I suppose. Alright Ms. Lucy Potter, it's your turn next." He told her as Lilly stepped aside. First Mr. Ollivander tried a twelve inch Applewood with dragon heartstring. Lucy waved it and caused his vase to break and shatter into a million billion pieces.

Lucy slowly placed the wand back on top of the countertop and took a step backwards. "It's alright," he began catching the worried nervous glance upon her face. "you wouldn't believe how many times that has happened. Even with your own father." He told her as he handed her another wand. This time it was an eleven inch chestnut with a willow core. Lucy waved it and caused all of the wand boxes to spring off their shelves.

After that she tried a thirteen inch cedar with thestral hair, an eleven and a half inch cherry with veela hair, and vine with pheniox feather. After none of those seemed to work he seemed to grow more puzzled and frustrated. "Well I see that unlike your twin, you're more of a tricky customer, but I think I might just have an idea." He began before he handed her one last wand to try. A thirteen and a half elm with dragon heartstring.

Lucy took it inside her hand and taking a deep breath gave it a wave nervously. Sure enough she found to her amazement that the wand lit up and shot out sparks into the air just like Lilly's had. "Why I'll be, I don't believe it." He whispered with astonished gasp.

"Believe what?" Lucy asked him but unluckily for her, she never got the chance to find out. For right at that second Harry and Ginny came into the shop holding something behind their backs.

"Lilly, Lucy, we got another last minute birthday present for you both." Ginny told them before they revealed two cages. One was a tiny brown spotted owl and the other one was a horned owl.

"Happy birthday!" they cried together.

"Wow, thanks, but I thought we were taking Tilly and Black Magic with us." Lilly said.

"Yeah but Tilly has gotten so old and Black Magic has been through a lot already. Besides we still could use him for company and we figured that we would get you your own owls." Ginny explained.

"Thanks Mum!" Lilly exclaimed excitedly as she looked down at the tiny spotted creature inside the cage. "I think I'll name mine Carter." She said while Lucy rushed over to thank her father and studied her new pet.

"And I'll name mine Jessie." She said as they all thanked Mr. Ollivander again, paid for their wands, and then left the shop together.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six; The Hogwarts Express

 _I'm sorry that it's been a few days but I've been sort of busy on fictionpress and not to mention that I haven't been feeling too well. Anyway, sorry for the delay and I hope you enjoy the next chapter! By the way I'm also going to be posting a parody of Ghostbusters that happens somewhere before this and working on it along with this one._

After Harry and Ginny helped their twins gather their books and the rest of their supplies, Lucy told her parents what Mr. Ollivander had said. They didn't really make anything of it and told her not to worry and then they all went back home. The next morning Harry and Ginny made sure that their daughters were all packed up and had everything that they had needed.

Then they drove them down to King's Cross Station where Hermione and her children had already been waiting for them. Harry was suddenly filled with a mixture of emotions. He was happy that his daughters were now old enough to go to Hogwarts for the very first time, but he knew how much he was going to miss them.

He bent down and wrapped his arms around both of them before resting his chin down on the top of their heads. "Goodbye," he began. "Remember to have fun and write often. I also want to hear to that you're keeping up with your studies." He told them while breaking out of the embrace and Lucy noticed that he had been keeping a rather sharp eye on her when he said this.

Not that it came as any surprise to her since Lilly had always been the role model student in school and she had been the troublemaker. "I just hope you enjoy it as much as I did." He added.

"Alright, so now that we're here how do we get on the train? I don't even see the platform." Lucy said.

"It's very easy." Chase began. "You just run into the wall over there." He told her.

"Oh great, our first magic spell will be about how to survive a concussion." She said with a groan and roll of her eyes.

"What he means is that you run _through_ the wall." Hermione explained.

"Yes but you can't be afraid about running into it." Harry added.

"Boy, it sounds rather complicated." Lilly said.

"I know but you'll be just fine, I promise." Her father assured her. "Lilly, you can go ahead and go first and Lucy watch how she's doing it. That goes for you too James since it'll be your turn in a couple of more years." He said as Lilly took a deep breath and backed her cart up with Carter inside his cage and sitting on top of it.

"Make sure you have enough of a running start." Ginny advised before she watched her daughter gather up speed before she raced right through it.

Harry turned over and nodded at his other daughter. "Alright Lucy, you next." He told her as they watched as she raced in after her.

"I better go too." Ginny said as she followed in quickly behind her so that she would be able to make sure that both of the twins would be able to find a seat. Meanwhile Hermione tagged along behind her own children. After the two ladies had made sure that their children were alright, Hermione and Ginny quickly hugged each other goodbye.

"Now don't forget, we've got major work to do with The Cheetah Girls once you get back for the Christmas holidays." Ginny told her before she broke out of her arms.

"The Cheetah Girls?" Hermione questioned feeling rather taken aback while scrunching her face up in confusion.

"Yeah, you know, our singing group remember?"

"Hasn't anyone else told you yet?" Hermione asked her.

"Told me what?" she wondered.

"The Cheetah Girls broke up ten years ago after the chipmunks died and when we all thought you all had died." Hermione explained.

"Well then, I guess we're just going to have to get back together." Ginny said.

"Sorry Ginny, but everyone else has already moved on. They all have lives of their own. In fact they're all professors at Hogwarts. Luna's the defense against the dark art's teacher, Casey teaches potions and muggle studies, and Amber is care of magical creatures." Hermione explained.

"But_ you l _ove_ The Cheetah Girls. Don't you remember how much fun you had getting up on stage and performing? How much fun we all had together?" Ginny questioned her but she just simply shrugged at her.

"Sorry Ginny, but it's over." She said before she turned around and stepped onto the train just before it shut its compartment doors and started chugging away. Ginny breathed a heavy sad sigh as she watched it go. Then all of a sudden she felt a hand resting upon her shoulder and turned to see her husband standing there with her other three children.

"Are you alright?" he asked as her as she looked up into his eyes and felt a tear rolling down her cheek before she quickly grabbed ahold of him and started sobbing inside his chest.

"Mummy, why are you crying?" Brian asked her.

"Yeah are you alright?" James questioned.

"Why is Mummy sad?" Molly wondered.

"It's alright kids, your mother's going to be just fine. She just needs to get home and get some rest. She's had a hard day." Harry told them as he gently kissed the top of Ginny's head before rubbing her shoulders and then slowly guiding her away.

 _…_

"Aunt Hermione said that Mum looked really upset when she left." Lilly began to her sister a little while later on the train.

That's when all of a sudden there came a knock on their compartment door. A bleached blonde haired little boy about a couple of years older than them was standing there with what appeared to be his younger little sister. He slowly slid the door open and stuck his head inside. "Excuse me, I was just wondering if anybody else was planning on sitting here." He said.

"No." Lilly and Lucy said at exactly the same time.

"Our cousins said they might but I think they decided to sit with their friends instead." Lilly added.

"Thanks, this is my little sister Brianna. She's a first year here and she doesn't have anyone to sit with." He explained. As the young girl with the same blonde hair and bright blue eyes stepped inside. Her brother thanked them again before she sat down a crossed from them.

"Hi." She said shyly and quietly.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you Brianna. My name's Lilly and this is my sister Lucy." Lilly told her as her eyes fell over one twin and then the other.

"You guys look exactly alike." She said.

"I know," Lilly began as she giggled a little bit. "that's because we're twins. It's our first year at Hogwarts too." She explained.

"Really? What's your blood status?" Brianna asked them.

"Well that depends on by what you mean, both our parents are magical but our grandmother was muggleborn." Lilly told her as a moment of silence fell over her. "That's not a problem is it?" she questioned as Brianna turned her head and looked out the window.

"No,.. not to me or my brother anyway." She answered quietly. "It's our parents that do,.. but I guess it just goes to show that true purebloods aren't always like that." She told them as all three girls turned to look out the window. A little while later they helped themselves to some snacks off the trolley. As usual they got chocolate frogs, lickerish wands, pumpkin pastries, and of course every flavored beans.

"Ugh!" Lucy began as she popped a bean into her mouth. "Uncle Ron was right, this is revolting." She said as she made a look of disgust and winced. Lilly giggled.

"Why? What did you get?" she asked her.

"I dunno, but it literally tastes like shit." She told her when all of a sudden Lilly and Brianna busted out laughing. "It isn't funny!" Lucy snapped but before long she was laughing along with the rest of them.

Finally, in what seemed like forever The Hogwarts Express pulled out in front of the castle. Lilly, Lucy, and Brianna already had their robes on. The twins instinctively wanted to follow Sheela and Chase but that's when they heard Hagrid gathering up all the other first years.

"Come on guys," Lilly began waving back to Lucy and Brianna while they stepped off the train. "This way." She said as she held the door open for them and waited for them to get off before shutting it behind them. That's when all of a sudden Hagrid stopped and turned around to grin at them accidentally shining his lantern in their face.

"Well if it isn't Lilly and Lucy Potter, finally comin' to Hogwarts for the very first time." He said while removing a handkerchief out of his pocket and blowing his nose and dabbing at his eyes.

"Potter?" Brianna questioned with incredibility. "Your father wouldn't happen to be Harry Potter would it?" she asked them.

Yeah, why?' Lilly asked her back.

"Because mine is Draco Malfoy."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven; The Sorting Hat

Lilly, Lucy, and Brianna followed Hagrid over to the boats without another sound. Lilly hoped that the owls would be alright until they were brought up to their rooms, while Lucy wondered how all three of them could be laughing and getting along with each other one moment, and not speaking to one another the next. She didn't care who Brianna's father was, she _liked_ her.

Lilly seemed to notice this and wondered whether or not her sister liked her for who she was, or if it was because she was a Slytherin. For she had given Lilly several hints that she actually _wanted_ to be in Slytherin, that way she would be able to get away with causing a little bit of trouble and mischief. Of course Lilly didn't tell their parents this.

The girls stepped onto the boat and excited and astonished gasps and whispers escaped them and the other students as they rode the boat a crossed the lake with the other first years. As soon as they had made it a crossed, Hermione was waiting for them inside the castle. She smiled warmly and greeted her two twin nieces along with the rest of the students.

"Good evening," she began as she welcomed them in a very friendly manner. "welcome to Hogwarts. My name is Professor Weasley, I am Headmistress at Hogwarts and also head of Gryffindor house. While you're here your house is like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points, and any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, whoever earns the most points will win the house cup. In a moment you'll either be sorted into Gryffindor, Huffelpuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin." She told them as whispers suddenly broke out between them.

"As soon as you walk through these doors I will start reading off names, when I call yours I will place the sorting hat on your head and then the sorting will begin. Single file line, and follow me please." She told them before she led them inside the double doors. She smiled at nodded at her son and daughter that were already standing up at the Gryffindor table while they walked inside. Lucy looked up at the ceiling and looked at all of the candles that were lit over their heads.

However Lilly was more excited to see her two cousins and uncle who sat in the headmaster's chair and grinning at them while his wife led them to a halt in front of the stool. Then she removed the sorting hat out of his box and it started to sing. "Oh you may not think I'm pretty, but don't judge on what you see, for put me on and I will tell you where you ought to be." He sung out as he sung a bunch of other verses before Hermione read out the first name.

"Alice Adams." She read out as a young girl with shoulder length dark hair climbed up onto the stage and sat down onto the stool.

"Right let me see, it seems like you're a chip off the old block so better be,.. Gryffindor!" the hat exclaimed as all the other Gryffindors (including Sheela and Chase) applauded and cheered for her.

"Lauren Brody!" Hermione cried as they watched another ginger haired little girl get sorted into Hufflepuff. Then it seemed to drag on forever until they reached the M's. Then Hermione looked down on her list and called the next name. "Brianna Malfoy!" she exclaimed as Lilly and Lucy turned to look at each other while Brianna walked over to the stool and sat down upon it.

She took a deep breath as Hermione placed the hat upon her head. "Now this is very interesting, I've never been in the mind of a girl so unsure of herself, but yet there is also a sense of bravery and leadership, so better be Slytherin!" he told her before she let out a sigh of relief and then walked down to join the other screaming and applauding Slytherins while Hermione removed the hat from her head.

Lilly had guessed that the Malfoy's had expected her to be in Slytherin like them from the look on her face. Then Hermione called another little girl named Chloe Mayberry and they watched her get sorted into Ravenclaw before it was finally Lilly's turn. "Lilly Potter!" her aunt called.

"Good luck." Her sister whispered while she crossed her fingers as she walked over to the stool and sat down. Hermione smiled as she placed the hat on top of her head and Lilly waited anxiously for a moment.

"Ah, I see another Potter has finally come to Hogwarts. Well for once I know exactly where to put you my dear,.. Gryffindor!" he cried out as Lilly grew a wide grin onto her face as everyone cheered loudly for her, Sheela and Chase cheered the loudest for her as the hat was removed from her head and she rushed down to the Gryffindor table to join them.

"Lucy Potter!" Hermione called as Lilly quickly turned to see her twin sister get sorted. She eagerly and impatiently watched as Lucy sat down and the sorting hat was placed on her head. Although Lilly had had her suspicions where her sister would be placed, neither one of them really expected what had happened next. The hat had barely touched her head before he called out that she was in Slytherin.

The whole entire room gasped that a Potter was actually in Slytherin for the first time. Even Lucy hadn't expected that it would be over that quick. As she slowly stepped down from the stool she wondered whether or not she really had been too hasty for wanting Slytherin as her house. Was she really that evil? What would her parents say when they found out that she was in the same house as their arch enemy.

At least she would be in the same house as Brianna, but this was the first time that she was separated from her sister. She watched as Lilly, Sheela, and Chase stared at her with complete shock and astonishment, but yet at the same time intimidation as she walked over to the Slytherin table to join Brianna.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight; Twitches

 _Thanks again Scrappy for your continued support! By the way Brianna's name is pronounced Bree-ana just so everyone knows. Here's when things start getting really interesting! I'll try posting Ghost Grabbers soon too I promise, it's just kind of difficult when I'm really getting into the story._

After the sorting was finished the feast began. Sheela and Chase began stuffing their faces with food while Lilly just simply shook her head and rolled her eyes. There was no doubt in her mind that they were Weasley's. "Honestly Sheela, that isn't very ladylike." She told her anyway. "I mean what if your mother sees you?" she asked thanking her own lucky stars that neither of her parents worked at Hogwarts.

Ironically at that same time she saw Hermione walking over towards their table just as Nearly Headless Nick floated right in front of her. "Ah hullo there Hermione," he began with a bow. "how's it going taking care of those gobblers?" he questioned her.

"Sorry Nick, but we did Ghost Grabbers a long time ago. I'm not even a Cheetah Girl anymore." She told him before turning her attention to her children. "How many times have I told you both not to shove all of your food into your mouth like that?" she questioned them. "You'll choke!" she exclaimed before turning to look over at her niece.

She watched as the young witch heaved a heavy sad sigh while resting her head inside her hand and propping it up with her elbow just staring down at her plate full of food. "Are you alright Lilly?" she asked her. "You haven't eaten a bite."

"I just don't understand why Lucy was put in Slytherin." She said. "I mean sure she doesn't tend to follow the rules most of the time, but she's not a bad person."

"Nobody ever said that she was. Being in Slytherin doesn't make you bad, you choose to be the type of witch or wizard that you want to be. I mean if that were true that all the bad ones belonged in Slytherin then Horace Slughorn would be in Azkaban, and Snape wouldn't have protected your father all those years." She explained. "Although I do have to admit that it was rather odd. I would have thought that she would have been put in Gryffindor."

That's when all of a sudden Ron walked over towards them. "What the bloody hell was that all about!?" he exclaimed as Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"Honestly Ronald you're the headmaster now, it's bad enough you talk like that in front of our children and our nieces and nephews." She told him.

"Sorry, but what on earth is Harry's daughter doing in Slytherin?" he asked her.

"I dunno, we were just discussing that." She said.

"There's obviously got to be a mistake. I mean when Harry and Ginny find out about this_" he began but she quickly interjected.

"Then they'll still love her anyway. I've known Harry and Ginny for years now. I know how much they love their children. I bet they'll still be shocked by it but I know they would never disown their own daughter just because she got put in Malfoy's house. I mean she's nothing like him!" she exclaimed.

"Oh yeah? Is that right? Then tell me why she's sitting next to his daughter and talking and giggling with her right now." He said as they all turned to look over at the Slytherin table. Sure enough, he was right.

"Just because her father was a bad apple doesn't mean she's one too." Hermione pointed out with a shake of her head. "I mean just look at her brother, he's one of the nicest Slytherins that I know." She told him.

"Whatever, I feel sorry for Lilly anyway. She's going to get a lot of backlash now for having an evil sister, who knows she might end up turning on her." He said.

"Ron!" Hermione scolded with complete shock and bewilderment. "You shouldn't say things like that in front of her! Can't you see that the poor girl's already upset enough as it is!?" she cried before Lilly quickly got up from the table and ran away. "Oh no," Hermione groaned as she turned her head to look at her.

"Lilly wait! Come back!" she cried as she quickly ran after her as she continued to run away not really sure about where she was going. She just continued running up the staircase until it suddenly moved underneath her feet and started turning inside a different direction. Since this was her first year at Hogwarts she wasn't sure what was happening because the head boy hadn't explained about the moving staircases yet.

She gave out a startled gasp before it finally stopped and she started running down the corridor. She came to a sudden halt in front of the girl's lavatory and rushed inside it. She pushed open of the stalls open and sat down on the floor hugging her knees and sobbing into them. That's when she thought she heard somebody else crying outside of it. She could hear her moans and cries of agony.

"Hullo?" Lilly asked anxiously.

"Who's there!?" another voice exclaimed angrily. Lilly slowly pushed the door open again and peered out of it. That's when she saw the ghostly figure of another girl peering in after her. "Who are you?" the other girl asked her.

"I'm Lilly, who are you?" she questioned her back.

"Myrtle." She responded.

"Wait a minute? Aren't you the ghost that my friend was named after?" Lilly questioned her. "You're called Moaning Myrtle aren't you?"

"Yes, unfortunately that's true." She responded with a sad nod and a sniff before Lilly got to her feet and walked into the other room with Myrtle hovering above her. "Well considering that you already know who I am, I'll spare you the rest of the details. What's your problem anyway?" she asked her.

"My twin sister was just put into Slytherin, and Lucy and I have always been together." Lilly told her.

"Oh well you should be grateful that you even _have_ a twin sister or even a sister at that! If I had a sister then at least she would have stuck up for me being bullied all the time!" Myrtle ranted when suddenly something occurred to her. "Wait a minute, did you just say that your twin sister was put into Slytherin house?" she questioned her eagerly.

"Yes, that's right." Lilly answered with a nod.

"Oh my God, you're Lilly Potter. You're Harry Potter's daughter." Myrtle realized.

"Well yes, but how did you know that?" she asked her.

"Because the whole school knows, everybody in the whole wide wizarding world knows. You're the two twin witches that the prophecy was talking about. The twitches that are going to save us from Mort." She said.

"Who's Mort?" Lilly began. "And what do you mean that we're going to save you? We don't even know any magic yet." She said.

"You mean to tell me that you really don't know about _anything_!?" she cried.

"No, sorry, I'm afraid not." Lilly began. "Is that bad?" she asked her.

"Listen the prophecy goes that two twin witches born in the middle of February will be the ones to do it. I've only come to realize now about what that means." She said.

"What is it then?" Lilly asked her.

"You're from Gryffindor right?" Myrtle questioned.

"Yes." Lilly told her with another nod.

"And your sister is in Slytherin. Which means the top house and bottom house according to most of the students here. So being that you both are from opposite sides although being born identical twins, you will be the ones to destroy the same entity but different person that made your father famous, which is he who must not be named's son." She explained.

"Son!? Voldemort has a child!?" Lilly cried out with shock and disbelief.

"Listen, I realize that you were born long after he was destroyed and so you wouldn't understand this, but please don't say his name." she pleaded.

"Why? He's dead isn't he!? It's not like he can come back." She said when suddenly the door opened and Lilly saw her aunt standing there in front of her, having heard the entire conversation.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine; Defense Against The Dark Arts

 _Note from the author; I just wanted to give a HUGE thanks again to everyone who has read, commented, favorited, and followed my stories! Just to let you know, if you are confused at all about any of this please start with my first HP story (parody) The Cheetah Girls and it'll tell you where to go from there, I'm sure you'll figure it out then._

Later on that night Ron felt pretty bad about what had happened. "I'm sorry Hermione," he began. "you know that I really didn't mean it. It just sort of slipped out." He said.

"Well I have to admit that that's rather big of you to admit Ron, but you shouldn't be apologizing to me. You should apologize to Lilly and Lucy." She told him as she finished getting into her nightgown.

"Alright, I will first chance I get. I promise." He assured her pulling back the covers. "But there's still one thing I don't get though, why was Lucy even put into Slytherin in the first place?" he asked her.

"I'm not sure but I think it has something to do with the prophecy." Hermione told him as they both climbed into opposite sides of the bed.

"Do you think it's true? Has Voldemort really come back?" Ron asked her as he laid down and they rolled over to face each other.

"I dunno." Hermione answered quietly with a shrug of her shoulders. "I hope not."

"But whoever would want to have sex with that lunatic!?" he exclaimed.

"I don't think any woman would _willingly_. I think it's obvious he would just use her so that he would have a child and heir to his thrown if Harry ever ended up destroying him in the end, which he did." She said.

"Do you think we should tell Harry about this?" Ron asked her.

"No. Harry and Ginny already have enough to worry about. They should feel secure about their daughters being at Hogwarts then being afraid that their lives are in danger. I think we should just go to sleep, we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow." She told him.

"Well alright, goodnight Hermione." Ron told her as he gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Goodnight." She told him as she kissed him back before Ron picked his wand up off the nightstand and waved his wand to turn off the lights.

That night Lilly had hardly gotten any sleep. They didn't know it yet, but Sheela and Chase should consider themselves lucky. At least the worst they had to worry about were exams. The following morning after breakfast she wrote a short little letter to her parents telling them what house she was in. She failed to mention Lucy's house because she figured that she would herself.

As she watched Carter fly off in the distance she hated to think about what would happen if she didn't. Surely she should be prepared if either one of them had asked her about it. Nether the less, her first day at Hogwarts went pretty well. She learned all about how to cure boils in potions, (Professor Dodger had given them homework on finding the ingredients to make it themselves and an essay about curing burns) learned about the wingardium leviosa spell in charms, and devil's snare in herbology.

Before she knew it she had her first defense against the dark art's class. It was her first class with Lucy and the other Slytherins. Unfortunately for her it appeared as if her uncle was right. Lucy hadn't paid her much attention since the sorting. She was always too busy talking to Brianna and hardly even noticed her at lunch. She sat down in-between Lucy and Brianna hoping that she would finally get noticed.

"Hi." She said quietly. Lucy turned her head and looked at her and smiled but suddenly their professor walked into the room. Both of the twins recognized her as once.

"Good afternoon everyone, I am your defense against the dark arts teacher Professor Longbottom." Luna said greeting them with a welcoming, warm, and loving affectionate smile. "Usually in your first year at Hogwarts you learn simple spells and jinxes in case you ever need to defend yourselves. However, even though we'll be starting with the basics, due to certain circumstances you'll be learning more advanced spells that you usually won't learn until your fourth year at Hogwarts." She explained as they all exchanged glances and whispers between themselves.

"That of course is the reason I'm taking over as defense against arts teacher this year. For I had to know a lot of advanced spells in my fourth year at Hogwarts because anyone who knows a little history already about the wizarding war knows that I took part in Dumbledore's Army. And not only that I have faith in all of you, there's no doubt in my mind that Lilly and Lucy Potter will do exceptionally well because your father was once head of Dumbledore's Army." She explained as she smiled at them.

Lilly and Lucy just simply looked at each other. "In fact why don't you both come up here and be our first example?" Luna suggested and since they figured that they really didn't have any choice in the matter, the girls got up from their desks and walked to the front of the room. "Alright, the first two basic spells that we are going to learn is the knockback jinx and how to block it." She began as she directed the twins to face each other.

"Lilly, you go ahead and go first." She began which was just what she had been expecting since she always seemed to go first. "I'll demonstrate the wand movement first and then I want you to copy it by saying the word flipendo. Then Lucy I want you to hunch over, put your wand in front of you and wave your wand to send the spell back at her. And just a reminder, this isn't something that I want you to do to each other outside of class and don't use it on anyone else unless to you absolutely have to." She told them as she demonstrated the motion with her wand.

"Alright Lilly, it's your turn." She told her. Lilly nodded and took a deep breath as Luna stepped aside.

"Flipendo!" Lilly exclaimed as she waved her wand and flicked it just exactly that Luna had shown her. A blue light escaped from her wand and hit Lucy directly in the chest since she wasn't able to block it in time.

"Excellent Lilly! Ten points to Gryffindor!" Luna cried as Lilly grinned even though she felt bad for her sister. Gryffindor already had forty points and it was only the first day. However Lucy scowled at her as she slowly got back up onto her feet. She wasn't sure if it was because Lilly had managed to hit her or because Slytherin was behind Gryffindor by twenty points.

"Don't give up Lucy, why don't you try it this time?" Luna suggested in which Lucy was very happy to oblige. A wide grin stretched a crossed her face as she withdrew her own wand.

"Flipendo!" she cried sending Lilly spinning through the air and falling back onto the ground. Luna was about to give ten to points to Slytherin but let out a huge gasp instead as she rushed over to Lilly that was lying down at the bottom of the wall.

"Lilly are you alright!?" she cried anxiously worried that she had made a terrible mistake.

"Oh she's fine, what about Slytherin's points?" Lucy questioned as Luna turned to narrow her eyebrows and glare at her while Lilly slowly sat up.

"Is that all you're concerned about is yourself!? You hit her with _way_ too much force and now she could seriously be hurt!" Luna snapped. "Twenty points from Slytherin!" she scolded as Lucy's grin immediately vanished from her face.

"Thanks a lot Potter," one of the other Slytherin girls began. "now Slytherin doesn't have any points!" she spat.

"Come on Lilly we better get you to the hospital wing, Madam Pompfrey will check you out and make sure you're alright." Luna told her as she helped her up onto her feet. "Can you walk?" she asked her.

"Yes," Lilly began with a nod. "I'm fine."

"Good," Luna began before she turned to face the rest of the class. "as for the rest of you I want you to pair up and finish practicing for the rest of the class. Tomorrow we will start working on the expelliarmus spell. That is everyone except for Lucy, I want you to spend the rest of the class thinking about what you did and if I find out that you've hurt anyone else you will receive a detention. I'm very disappointed in you Lucy and I'm sure both of your parents will be too and I will speak to you about it when I come back." She said as she led Lilly out of the room.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten; Gone!

 _Thanks Scrappy, I haven't forgotten about Ghost Grabbers by the way, chances are that I'll probably work on that tomorrow a little bit along with this one._

Once Luna returned to the classroom class had ended. "Lucy, I want to see you up here at my desk please." She said.

"Yes professor." Lucy said solemnly before she slowly walked over to her desk while Luna sat down in her chair.

"Now the real Lucy Potter that I know would never purposely try and hurt her own twin sister. What's going on?" she asked her.

"Why should _you_ care?" Lucy questioned her back.

"Because I am very close to your parents and the rest of your family and so the way I see it I _should_ care. Especially before I do something that I might regret later because I don't know the whole story." She explained.

"It just isn't fair." Lucy began.

"I'm afraid I don't understand," Luna began. "what isn't?"

"All of this that's what! I mean for the past ten years I didn't even know I was a witch! Try living the first ten years of your life thinking that you're one person and all of a sudden you find out you've been lied to! And if my mum and dad's betrayal wasn't enough, the sorting hat winds up sorting me into a house where everyone has started treating me like an outsider all of a sudden! Even my uncle and my own sister." She said sadly as she started blinking away her tears.

"Well did you try telling any of them that you feel like this?" Luna asked her.

"No," she sobbed. "I mean what's the point anyway? They're not going to listen to me. All they're concerned about is my education and that Lilly and I fulfill the prophecy." She told her.

"Now I know for a fact that that isn't true. Your parents love you very much." Luna said.

"No they don't, they only care about Lilly since she's the good daughter. I mean after all she's the one who's in Gryffindor not me. The only good thing I'm for is being the evil twin." She said before she turned around and hurried out of the room before Luna could stop her.

She didn't care what happened to her now or whether or not she would get a detention. They could expel her and she would have a smile on her face because that's just what she wanted at the moment. She wanted to run away. She wanted to run as far away from Hogwarts as she could go. Her father may have considered this place home, but all it was like to her was a prison cell.

Later on that day Luna met Hermione, Amber, and Casey out by the qudditch pitch. They sat up in the stands while Chase was training to be the new Gryffindor chaser since he was the fastest one in his class. Hermione had noted that he must have inherited his speed from his father and aunt. Luna sat down next to her as she was eagerly watching her son and cheering him on.

"Well that's ironic isn't it." Amber began. "Chase is probably going to be a chaser." She said while Luna just simply looked down at her feet. "Hey girl, are you alright?" she asked her out of concern.

"No, I'm worried about Lilly and Lucy. Mostly Lucy actually." She told her before she started explaining what had happened in their first defense against the dark arts class.

"Uh oh, it looks like Ron was right." Hermione admitted quietly. "She _is_ turning bad."

"No she's not! I know that everyone thinks she is but she's just simply been misunderstood! I was sort of kind of thinking that it would be easier if her parents were here to talk to her about it." She explained.

"But Harry and Ginny can't come to Hogwarts, they still have James, Brian, and Molly to take care of." Casey pointed out when suddenly Sheela came running over to them.

"Well maybe Mrs. Weasley or one of the Dragons could watch them since they're taking turns watching Richie and Mia right now." Amber said.

"Mum!" she cried anxiously out of breath as Hermione quickly turned her head and looked at the worried and concerned look on her daughter's face.

"Sheela, what's wrong sweetheart?"

"It's Lucy, she's gone. I tried to stop her but I can't find her anywhere!" she exclaimed frantically.

"Now hold on for a second and calm down. Where did you see her last?" Hermione asked her.

"She said she was flying back to Godric's Hollow and that's when she just took off on her broomstick!" she explained.

"Oh no! She could get hurt out there! This is all my fault!" Luna cried.

"Don't worry Luna, we'll find her." Hermione reassured her as she stood up.

"But how? She could be anywhere." Amber said.

"We'll have to split up,.." Hermione began. "but we need backup. I'll be right back guys, I have a feeling that the famous Harry Potter is going to make his triumphant return to Hogwarts." She told them before she disapperated.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven; Return to Hogwarts

"Are you alright Harry?" Neville asked him as they walked into the parking lot together with their brooms in their hands.

"No, not really. I just got an owl from Luna. Lucy sent Lilly to the hospital." He told him.

"Really? I don't believe that she would do that. I mean after all she's a good kid." Neville said.

"I know but according to her owl she was put into Slythern." Harry told him when suddenly Hermione appeared.

"Hermione? What are you doing here?" Harry asked her.

"I'm sorry Harry I realize that you're busy but we have a big problem." She began. "Lucy's gone." She told him. "You and Ginny _have_ to come back to Hogwarts! You're a dark wizard catcher and Ginny's the fastest woman I know on a broomstick." She explained. "Not that Lucy's a dark wizard, err witch I mean." She added quickly with a shake of her head.

"What do you mean she's gone? Why would she just take off like that? Especially since she was really excited about going to Hogwarts." Harry said.

"Sheela and Luna think it's because you love Lilly more than her and that everybody else is against her." Hermione told him.

"Sounds like Lucy always over dramatizing everything." He said.

"Come on Harry, Lucy's _really_ upset about this." She said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. All that matters now is that we find her. I was just on the way home from work, I'll fly home as fast as I can and tell Ginny." Harry said before he mounted his broomstick and shot up into the air.

"Thanks Harry!" Hermione called up to him as he flew away before she disappeared.

Meanwhile Lucy had been flying over the Forbidden Forest. "Lucy wait up!" Amber cried as she Casey and Luna soared after her. Lucy quickly turned to look over her shoulder and shriek out of feeling startled at the sudden shock of somebody calling her name. This is had caused her broom the same sort of shock and all of a sudden it decided to buck off its rider.

The other three girls came to a sudden halt behind her as she let out a huge petrified scream before she began to fall through the air. That's when suddenly Harry appeared out of nowhere and whizzed past them. "Lucy!" he called as he quickly rushed to her rescue while Hermione and Ginny stopped beside the other girls.

"I sure hope that Harry can reach her in time." She said.

"Don't worry Ginny, Harry will save her I'm sure of it." Hermione told her. Sure enough Harry had flown underneath his daughter in just enough time to catch her inside his arms. The hundred and ten pound witch and the hundred and sixty five pound wizard was too much for the broom to handle in the end and snapped in half before causing them to fall onto the ground tumbling over each other.

Harry slowly stood up before brushing himself off and then pulling Lucy to her feet. "Dad?" she began. "What are you doing here?" she asked him and to her great horror and disbelief he narrowed his eyebrows and glared at her.

"Your aunt Hermione sent me and your mother to find you because you ran off by yourself." He told her crossly.

"I'm sorry Dad, but I hate it here at Hogwarts!" she cried.

"How do you know!? You haven't even given it a chance!" he exclaimed. "And not only that but I heard that you sent your sister to the hospital!" he yelled.

"That's because she was asking for it! She's as bad as everyone else!" she hollered back.

"Alright, so if you really believe that and you want to go home, I'll take you back." He told her catching her totally off guard.

"Really?" she questioned with disbelief.

"Yeah but you're going to be grounded for a month because of your behavior." He told her.

"Never mind, I can suffer through it." She told him.

"I thought that you might say that, but your mother and I are going to stay here with you and your sister for a while just to make sure that you do and there aren't any more incidents." He said before they turned around and started walking out of the Forbidden Forest together.

Later on Harry explained what happened to Ginny and everyone else and showed them his severed broomstick. "Blimey Harry, you sure have rotten luck with your belongings when it comes to wands and broomsticks." Ron told him.

"It's alright, I can always get a new one. I'm just glad that Lilly and Lucy are alright. Where is Lilly anyway? Is she still in the hospital wing?" he questioned.

"Yes I believe that Madam Pompfrey said that she was staying there overnight." Hermione said.

"Good, I'll plan on going to see her after dinner and make sure that she's alright and let her know that I've come back." He said before he turned to leave the great hall.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve; The Chamber of Secrets

Even though he was there for his daughters' sake, Harry had a wonderful sensation about being back inside Hogwarts walls. It was clear to him that Madam Pompfrey was ecstatic about seeing him again as he made his way to the hospital wing.

"Well hullo Mr. Potter, what brings you here?" she asked him.

"I've come to see my daughter Lilly. How is she? Can I see her?" he asked.

"You have until she's finished eating supper. She should be fine, but she needs to have her rest." She explained as Harry nodded in agreement before following her inside.

"Lilly, your father's come to see you." She said as Lilly who had been sitting up in bed looked up from her bowl of stew and grinned up at Harry as he walked over to her.

"Daddy!" she cried excitedly as he grinned back down at her before sitting beside her tray. "What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"I've come to see you and Lucy to see how you were doing." He told her.

"Oh, how long are you staying?" she wondered.

"For as long as I need to. I just wanted to talk to you about Lucy," he began. "What do you think made her attack you like that?" he asked her.

"I think that it was Professor Longbottom." She responded.

"No it wasn't, it wasn't _what_ she did it was _how_ she did it." He told her.

"I don't think Professor Longbottom explained that to her too well. And I don't think that it really helps that she's a bit jealous of me." She said.

"Well why would she be jealous of you?"

"Because I think deep down she wanted to be Gryffindor, and she thinks that you're disappointed in her." She explained.

"She really thinks that I hate her doesn't she?" Harry questioned with concern. "Oh no, what kind of father am I?" he wondered sadly.

"Don't worry Daddy, it's not your fault." She reassured him before he bent down and kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you, but you better get some sleep now while I try to talk to your sister." He told her as she let out a rather large sleepy yawn before rolling over onto her side and closing her eyes. "I love you, have a goodnight sleep." He whispered softly before kissing her again and quietly exiting the room.

"Harry!" Ginny hollered from somewhere out in the hall. Harry suddenly felt his heart racing against his chest as his face blanched and he rushed down the corridor and quickly turned the corner to see his wife slowly backing up from the wall while trembling with fright. He glanced up at the wall to see what had been scaring her. Harry thought he felt his jaw drop and hit a dent in the floor when he read the message one the wall written in blood.

 **"The Chamber of Secrets Has Been Reopened, Surrender The Potter Twins or Hell will be Unleashed Upon You."**

"Oh no." Harry spoke inside a horrified whisper.

"I didn't do it Harry I swear!" Ginny cried before she quickly glanced back at him.

"It's alright, I know you didn't. You would never want to hurt Lilly or Lucy or want anyone else to hurt them either." He told her.

"Then who did!?" she exclaimed.

"I don't know, but trust me I won't let them." He assured her.

The next morning Harry told Ron and Hermione what they had found written on the wall. "I think I might have an idea as to who would have done it." Ron said.

"Don't tell me that it was Lucy!" Hermione spat.

"I'm not going to! Why would she want something bad to happen to herself?" Ron questioned. "Anyway, that doesn't mean that she hasn't been giving the Malfoy children some ideas." He said.

"Don't be ridiculous, DJ and Brianna aren't anything like Draco or his father was even though they weren't the ones who even opened The Chamber of Secrets the second time." Hermione said.

"Alright then, who do you think it was then if you're so clever?" Ron questioned her.

"It should be obvious shouldn't it? Mort." She replied.

"Well who's he?" Harry wondered as Hermione took a deep breath.

"Mort is Voldemort's son. I sort of had a feeling that since the twins came to Hogwarts that he would try to harm them." She explained.

"Then why didn't you just tell me about it?" Harry asked her.

"Because I didn't want you to worry about them, even though I should have expected that you would since you're their father. Just do me a favor, don't tell them about it." She said.

"Well they're going to find out anyway once they find the writing on the wall." Ron told her.

"I hate to admit it but he's got a point." Harry said. "I think it's about time somebody finally told them the truth."

"Well alright, just don't tell them until their classes are over. I'll talk to Luna and tell her what happened. She was supposed to teach the expelliarmus spell but it looks like Mort already has other things on his mind." She said.

"Guys I'm scared, I already lost my parents, I don't want to lose my children too. They mean everything to me,.. more to me than anything else in the whole wide world." Harry told them.

"Don't worry Harry, you won't." Hermione said.

"That's right, we'll always be there for you mate. And even though I know it doesn't seem like it most of the time, the twins mean a lot to me too. And so do you and Ginny." Ron told him.

"Thanks guys." He said before they finished eating breakfast together and the classes began.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen; The Howler

That following day at Hogwarts wasn't any better for Lucy Potter. For not only did she get extra homework that day (a history of magic essay about the werewolf code of conduct, along with collecting the ingredients for her remedy for burns, and an essay about the venomous tentacula) but a lot of rumors had been spreading around about her.

All the rest of the Slytherin girls were howling at her due to the fact that word had slipped out that her father was a werewolf, and not only that but when they all found out about the message on the wall they tried to turn her into Voldemort. "Lucy's a loser anyway, and it's better her than us!" one of them exclaimed. Lucy would have run away in tears if it had not been for Brianna showing up with the headmaster which in turn was Lucy's uncle Ron.

"What's going on?" he questioned them. "Don't you all have classes that you're supposed to go to?"

"We uh, were just going to the bathroom." One of the other girls with dark brown hair told him anxiously.

"Then go already and leave this poor girl alone!" he yelled.

"Yes Professor Weasley." They said before they started to walk away.

"Thank you Uncle Ron." Lucy told him.

"You're welcome Lucy but you might want to thank Brianna. She's the one who came and got me. I never thought I'd say this but that's a good friend for you right there." He said.

"What is the Chamber of Secrets anyway and what does it want with her?" Brianna wanted to know.

"I'm sure you'll hear all about it in your next defense against the dark arts class. My wife was going to talk to your professor to make sure that you're all prepared for it. Especially the twitches. Which speaking of which, I owe you a huge apology Lu, I haven't been treating you very fairly. After all, except for a minor incident you haven't really done anything wrong. I've just had bad experiences with Slytherins." He explained. "That's no reason to take it out on two innocent girls though, one being my niece."

"It's alright Uncle Ron," Lucy began before she wrapped her arms tightly around his middle. "I forgive you." She told him as he grinned down at her and placed an arm around her hugging her to his side.

"Good, now that we've got that settled," he began before he took a rather large pause. "your father's looking for you." He told her.

"But I have charms class to go to." She said.

"Don't worry about that, you and your sister have already been excused. Your father's down in the dungeon waiting there with the other twitch. Now run along, and Brianna you better get to class before you get in trouble for being late." He explained before he watched her hurry away.

"I'll see you later Lucy!" Brianna called before she turned around and hurried away.

Sure enough Harry and Lilly were there to greet her as she walked down the steps and arrived inside the dungeon. "Good, you're here. Your uncle must have told you that I was looking for you." Harry said as Lucy nodded.

"Now before we get started, there's something that I need to talk to you about. Lilly told me that you think that I favor her over you, is that true?" he asked her as Lucy immediately went silent. "Because I just wanted to let you know that that couldn't be further from the truth. There are two of you, and I love you both for who you are. You both are very special witches and I feel that it is my job to protect you both with my lives." He explained.

"I just want what's best for you girls and that's why I'm a little hard on you sometimes because I want to make you the right decisions." He told them.

"Then why is there some kind of monster after us!?" Lucy cried shakily with horror.

"Because of the prophecy, he wants to kill you so that he can stop you from trying to defeat him." Harry explained.

"But I don't _want_ to try and defeat him! I just want to wake up from this nightmare and have it all go away!" she cried before she started running away.

"Well, that went well." Lilly said sarcastically. "Don't worry Daddy, I'll stop her." She told him. "Lucy come back!" she called before she took after her which of course meant that Harry would have to follow them. That's when all of a sudden a small screech owl swooped over their heads as they arrived at the top of the stairs.

Lucy looked up at it and pointed. "That looks like Hoot, Brianna's owl!" she exclaimed. "But it's not mail time yet." She said as Harry examined the red envelope underneath his beak.

"Uh oh. It looks like Brianna got a howler." He said.

"What's a howler?" Lilly and Lucy questioned him together in unison.

"Come on we've got to find her." Harry told them as they raced down the corridors until they halted in front of the charms classroom door and they heard a loud and angry voice that Harry recognized to be the voice of Draco Malfoy.

"HOW COULD YOU BE FRIENDS WITH LUCY POTTER!? IF IT WASN'T FOR HER, SLYTHERIN WOULD BE WHOPPING GRYFFINDOR'S ASS RIGHT NOW! YOU'RE JUST LUCKY THAT I DON'T WHIP THE LIVING DAYLIGHTS OUT OF YOU, BECAUSE YOU ARE SUCH A DISGRACE TO THE ENTIRE MALFOY FAMILY! AT LEAST DJ'S TRYING! I WISH TO GOD THAT PANSY WOULD HAVE LISTENED TO ME AND HAD YOU ABORTED WHEN YOU WERE CONCIEVED! IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU, YOU'LL NEVER HANG AROUND THAT POTTER GIRL OR HER SISTER EVER AGAIN!"

With that there was a sound of the howler exploding before a bunch of laughter erupted inside the classroom and Brianna rushed out of it bursting into tears. "Ms. Malfoy!" Professor Flitwick called after her but suddenly Harry caught ahold of him.

"Don't worry Professor, I can help." He told him before turning to his daughters. "Girls go to class, I'll talk to you later." He told them before he ran after Brianna. He finally caught up to her outside in the courtyard and sat down next to her on a bench.

"Go away!" she sobbed loudly.

"It's alright Brianna, Ron told me what you did for Lucy. I just wanted to help you." He explained to her soothingly.

"I'm never good enough for him! He hates me no matter what I do! I mean I got into Slytherin, why can't he just leave me alone!?" she hollered while tears continued pouring down her cheeks.

"It's alright Brianna, I know how you feel." He reassured her as he tried to place a comforting hand on her shoulder before she quickly turned away from him.

"No you don't! You don't even have any parents!" she yelled.

"Yes but that doesn't mean that I don't know how you feel. In my second year at Hogwarts everyone thought that I was the heir of Slytherin because I could speak parseltongue just like Voldemort, and for a while I thought I _was_ like him. But the headmaster at that time, Dumbledore, proved me wrong. He taught me that it's not the way that we're born, or what lies inside our blood that makes us who we are, it is our choices that we make. You get to choose Brianna. Your father already chose who he wanted to be and now it's your turn to make your choice. You don't have to be like him just because you're his daughter and the house you're in." He told her.

"Really?" she asked him hopefully as she blinked away her tears while he just simply nodded at her.

"And I think that my daughter's lucky to have a friend like you." He told her before he held out his arms and she fell inside of them as he hugged her tightly.

"Thank you Harry." She told him with a sniff.

"You're welcome Brianna."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen; The Vanquishing Spell

Later that day Harry visited the Gryffindor common room to check up on his daughter Lilly. "Are you feeling better and getting all of your homework done?" he asked her.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot!" she exclaimed as her face suddenly lit up with excitement.

"Your homework?" Harry questioned her.

"No silly! Lucy and I got back at the other Slytherin girls who were making fun of Brianna." She told him.

"What are you talking about?" he asked her.

"Well I used the bat bogey curse on one of them and Lucy punched the other one in the nose. Professor Flitwick gave us each a detention and took away points from our houses but it was worth it!" she cried as Harry desperately fought the sudden urge to laugh.

"Lilly, that is very serious and unacceptable behavior." He scolded.

"But Mum is the one who taught me the jinx, and Lucy's the one who punched her not me!" she insisted.

"I don't care who did what, you both just started at Hogwarts and already both of you have got a detention." He said.

"I'm sorry Daddy, it won't happen again." She told him.

"That's alright, I just sincerely hope that you both have learned your lesson. After supper I want you and your sister to rejoin me in the dungeon." He told her before he left the room.

 _…_

"Alright, so now that we're here what do you want us to do?" Lucy questioned later on.

"I want one of you to tell me what you learned in defense against the dark arts today." Harry instructed.

"It was all about the Chamber of Secrets." Lilly responded.

"Good Lilly, and can you tell me what it is?" he asked her.

"I believe that it was a chamber founded by Salazar Slytherin to hold some sort of monster to try and kill all the witches and wizards that were unworthy to study magic." She recited. "Or rather muggleborns." She added.

"And now it has been reopened because Salazar's and Voldemort's heir has come to Hogwarts." Lucy said.

"That's right Lucy, and we already know who that is." Harry said.

"Mort." Lilly told him.

"But how can it be reopened?" Lucy asked him. "You already destroyed the basilisk in your second year at Hogwarts." She said.

"Lilly, do you want to try tackling this one?" Harry questioned her.

"Well I think it's because there is something different in the chamber this time." She said.

"You're right there is." Harry told her.

"Really? What is it?" Lucy asked him.

"The message on the wall said that if we refused to go into the chamber that all hell will be released." Lilly began. "Does that mean that the chamber is full of demons and evil spirits?" she asked.

"Yes, I believe it does." Harry responded with a nod. "It's covered with darkness and dark magic.

"That's it, I'm going home now!" Lucy exclaimed as she started to turn away from them.

"No Lucy you can't go!" Lilly cried as she hurried after and grabbed ahold of her arm.

"I'm sorry but if Lucy wants to runaway then there really isn't anything we can do to stop her." Harry said.

"Yeah but what's going to happen to us and everyone else at Hogwarts then!?" Lilly yelled when all of a sudden Luna rushed downstairs with a somber expression on her face. Harry and both of the twins could tell that she had been crying.

"What's wrong Luna?" Harry asked her out of concern.

"Neville's dead." She answered sadly with a sniff before she brushed away her tears.

"Oh my God, how awful." Harry began. "What happened?" he asked her.

"I foolishly wrote him an owl about the Chamber of Secrets, and then he came here to check it out and was taken inside of it. Mort killed him." She admitted.

"Poor Myrtle,.." Lilly began hating to think about how she would feel if one or both of her parents died.

"I know, her grandmother has been watching her. I don't think I have the heart to tell her that she doesn't have a father anymore. And she was so looking forward to the possibility of becoming a big sister." Luna said with another sniff. "Of course I'll probably have to tell her after I make the funeral arrangements." She added.

"See Lucy? A good friend of our family is dead! We _have to_ find a way to help!" Lilly cried.

"I want to Lilly but I'm scared!" Lucy shrieked.

"And what!? I'm not!? How scared do you think our father was before he was willing to sacrifice himself to Voldemort in order to protect our mother and the rest of his loved ones!?" Lilly cried making her twin sister automatically go silent.

"He did it because he knew that it was the right thing to do." She told her. "And even though we come from different houses we're still Potters. His daughters, and sisters forever no matter what happens." She said.

"But how do we stop him?" Lucy questioned anxiously.

"With the vanquishing spell." Harry began. "Which is the reason that I brought you both down here." He explained.

"But Harry they're only children." Luna began. "And first years can't even join the qudditch team let alone wandless magic." She told him.

"But I did it. And if I could, there's no doubt in my mind that they can. After all Lilly just said it, they're my daughters." He said. "Now girls, I'm going to give you the most important piece of homework that you'll ever receive here at Hogwarts. I want you to go into the library and research the vanquishing spell. Your aunt Hermione will meet you there and help you. You need to learn it by October 31st on Halloween night." He told them.

"What for?" Lucy asked him.

"Because that is the night when Mort will be at his most powerful, like every witch and wizard on earth. That is the time that he'll probably try and destroy you to keep the prophecy from coming true." Luna explained.

"Yeah well that's not going to happen without a fight! Not when you mess with Harry Potter and his daughters." Lilly said proudly.

"The great Harry Potter." Lucy added as they exchanged grins.

"And his two identical twin witches." Lilly began. "Twitches." She said happily.

"Forever." Lucy agreed before they wrapped their arms around each other in a tight embrace while Harry smiled lovingly and warmly at them before they broke apart.

"Go twitches, go twitches, go twitches!" they chanted together while clenching their fists and moving their arms around in a circle before breaking into a fit of giggles.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen; Hagrid's Tale

Later on after classes that day Lilly and Lucy Potter started working on their homework in the great hall before Ron came to find them. " _There_ you two are! Your aunt Hermione's been looking everywhere for you!" he cried.

"We're sorry, but our parents always did stress the importance of a good education to us." They said together.

"Boy you two really are related. You remind me of my twin brothers before one of them was killed." He told them. "Which reminds me, I sincerely hope that you guys are really careful down there. I don't want to lose any more members of my family." He said when all of a sudden Hermione hurried over to their table.

"Come on girls, we don't have that much time. We have to go down to Hagrid's hut." She told them.

"Hagrid?" they chorused together before exchanging glances.

"I thought that we were supposed to go to the library." Lilly said.

"I know, but that's being used for calling hours for Neville. Besides, he can help us with the vanquishing spell." Hermione explained.

"Well alright but then can we go to the calling hours?" Lilly asked her.

"Yes of course we can," she began with a nod. "all of Neville's family and friends are planning to attend." She explained before the twitches stood up and followed her outside. On the way to the hut they ran into Chase Weasley.

"Mum! Lilly! Lucy! Guess what!? I made the team!" he cried excitedly once they had made it down the hill and he came to a halt in front of them pausing to catch his breath.

"That's wonderful news darling, but why don't you go get your sister and tell her all about it?" Hermione suggested breathing heavily. "I'm a little busy at the moment with the twins." She explained.

"Alright, I'll go find her. Catch you guys later!" he exclaimed before Hermione turned her head and watched him run away with a loving smile.

"Alright girls come on, let's go." She said as the two sisters chased after her over to Hagrid's hut. Hogwarts game keeper was there to greet them at the door with a welcoming grin.

"Well 'ello there Hermione, I just saw your son. He told me all 'bout making the Gryffindor team. I'm sure that you and Ron are very proud of him." He said.

"Yes, of course we are." Hermione began. "We've always had the utmost confidence in him. But I think that you know the real reason why we're here." She said as the grin immediately vanished from his face.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. Neville Longbottom dead, and Harry Potter's daughters lives in danger. When will Hogwarts become a safe and happy place again?" he questioned worriedly before removing a handkerchief from his coat pocket and dabbing at his eyes.

"Uh Hagrid," Lilly began quietly. "what about the vanquishing spell?" she asked him.

"Oh yeah, that. Well, why don't you come inside and have a spot of tea and I'll tell you all about it." He said before he led them inside. Hermione hadn't been inside his hut for years, and she gave a sudden shriek and gasp of horror when she saw a rather large red beetle with a bright orange spot on its back.

Hermione quickly covered her mouth but before Lilly and Lucy could ask her what was wrong the insect exploded with its blood and guts pouring out everywhere and setting the floor of the hut on fire. "No need to panic," Hagrid began before he walked over to the door and bent down and picked up the silver bucket of water and tossed it on the ground immediately putting out the flames.

"What was that!?" Lilly cried.

"A fire beetle." Hagrid responded.

"Really? We have something like that in the muggle world too, only it doesn't explode like that." Lilly told him.

"What on earth were you doing with a fire beetle Hagrid?" Hermione asked him wondering to herself if she actually wanted to know the answer.

"It was _supposed_ to be for Amber's next care of magical creature's lesson, but now I'm going to have to find another one. And they're really hard to find too." He said as he heaved a heavy sad sigh.

"I'm sorry for scaring it Hagrid." Hermione told him.

"Ah that's alright Hermione." Hagrid began before he went over to fetch the tea kettle off the stove and grabbed four teacups and filled them to the top with boiling tea. "Anyway," he began again as they all sat down at the table. "Hermione, you already know about when Riddle framed me for opening the Chamber of Secrets the first time." He said.

"Yes." She replied with a nod.

"What you don't know is what happened afterwards." He said.

"You were expelled." Hermione said.

"Yes, but I'm talking about after that. You can't get something out of nothing you know. How do you think that Riddle even got the basilisk down in the chamber in the first place?" he questioned as a sudden silence fell over them. "He sold his soul to the devil." He continued a few moments later. "That's the whole entire reason he killed so many people in the first place and made those horcruxes to keep him alive so that he wouldn't have to die and go to Hell." He explained.

"How do you know that?" Lilly asked him with her bottom lip quavering as her entire body now shook with fright.

"Because a bloke can tell when someone is acting possessed. I knew that Riddle was acting in ways I never saw before, and after I asked Dumbledore about it he only confirmed my beliefs." He explained. "Of course then we needed siblings from the Gryffindor and Slytherin house to perform the vanquishing spell."

"So what exactly _is_ the vanquishing spell then?" Lucy asked him when suddenly he dug a crumbled up piece of rather large and old paper out of his coat.

"I saved this in case somebody else would need it someday." He said before handing it to her. Lucy unfolded it and smoothed it out inside her hands before starting to read it aloud.

"By the forces of the lion, and the forces of the snake, we gladly ask that all the darkness and all the evil spirits flee the room and simply go away. For good triumphs over evil, one must learn to work together if you're expecting to succeed, and now as we connect we ask once and for all that the dark and evil spirits leave at once!" she read. "Is that it?" she asked.

"Yes but you must take turns and say it when the moon is full on Halloween night." Hermione explained. "Which means that you must practice it day and night until you get it _perfect_ because you only get one chance at it." She told them. "So we should probably plan to meet in the great hall between meals and breaks."

"What about the rest of our homework then?" Lucy wondered.

"We're just going to have to make it work. Right Aunt Hermione?" Lilly questioned.

"Right." Hermione answered with a nod.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen; The Funeral

The next afternoon the Potter twins had their first official flying lessons. Even though she had been on a broom before, Lucy realized that she had lack of control so she paid extra special attention so that she would learn how to control it better. Meanwhile Lilly was scared out of her wits of flying. "Don't worry Lilly, I'm sure you'll be fine. If we're anything like our parents we'll both be naturals." Lucy reassured her.

Unfortunately for Lucy she was right. For the second she mounted her broomstick, Lilly _was_ a natural. As soon as Madam Hooch gave the word she kicked off hard from the ground and shot up into the air. "Excellent job Ms. Potter ten points to Gryffindor!" Madam Hooch exclaimed as Lilly beamed proudly. It wouldn't make up for her detention that night with Professor Flitwick, but at least she made up for ten of the points that she lost.

Lucy just simply scowled up at her sister. "Why are you always better at me at everything?" she muttered crossly under her breath. After flying lessons were over they met their aunt Hermione in her common room and they practiced the vanquishing spell before working on their other homework and then attending supper. Then came the part that both twitches had been dreading all day; their detention.

Professor Flitwick had them clean his entire classroom by hand which included the closet, the bookshelf, and mopping the floor. Once they were all finished he made sure that they learned their lesson and told them to continue to practice the wingardium leviosa spell and lumos spell because they would be starting the fire making spell in the next lesson. Then he sent them both off to bed.

The next morning Harry and Ginny had breakfast with their children in the great hall. "Thank God it's _finally_ Saturday!" Lucy exclaimed.

"I know it's good that we finally get a break from classes considering how much homework we've been getting." Lilly said.

"Just don't forget to keep practicing the vanquishing spell, you only have a few weeks left." Ginny reminded them when suddenly Tilly flew into the room carrying an envelope under her beak before swooping over their heads and dropping it in front of Ginny and then landing down next to Harry with a flutter of her wings. Turning her cheek to him and indicating that she wanted to be stroked.

"Who's it from?" Harry asked his wife before starting to softly pet the bird with the back of his hand stroking her cheek gently. Ginny tore the envelope open and unfolded the letter inside her hands.

"Aaron." She responded. "He said that he's sorry that he and the rest of The Dragons are going to have to miss Neville's funeral but they're busy touring inside the muggle world with The Backstreet Boys." She explained. "But they offer their most sincerest condolences." She added.

"Well it sounds like they finally reached their stardom in the muggle world then." Harry said.

"Yeah I know, and I'm sure that Neville would understand, but I was so looking forward to seeing them since I don't get to too much anymore." Ginny said. After breakfast, Harry, Ginny, and everyone else inside the castle got inside their dress robes. It was written in Neville's will that he wanted to be cremated and have his ashes scattered over the lake. So Ron and Hermione honored his wish with the fire making spell that Lilly and Lucy soon would be learning.

They spoke of what a great wizard he was and he was a braver man than a lot of witches and wizards gave him credit for. Then Harry, Ron, and Hermione dumped the box that contained his ashes over the lake while Luna tearfully watched from a distance dabbing at her eyes. Harry comforted her afterwards with a loving embrace before they headed back towards the castle. On the way there they passed the qudditch pitch.

"Oh shoot!" Hermione cried.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Ron asked her.

"With everything that has been going on I completely forgot that Chase has his first match today against Ravenclaw!" she exclaimed placing her hands upon her cheeks.

"It's alright Hermione, you and Ron go. We'll deal with Lilly and Lucy's training." Ginny told her.

"Thanks Ginny!" Hermione cried before they watched her run into the distance.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen; Into The Chamber

After resolving a sudden protest that Lilly and Lucy wanted to witness their older cousin's first match as well, (in which Harry and Ginny finally managed to convince them that the vanquishing spell was more important) Ron, Hermione, Luna, and Sheela went down to the qudditch pitch. Ron and his family sat on Gryffindor's side of the bleachers while Luna walked over to the opposing side.

"I've got to admit, for recently becoming a widow Luna is handling the situation pretty well." Ron said as he sat down in-between his wife and daughter.

"I know and so is Myrtle. I'm glad that even though she doesn't start Hogwarts until next year that they still let her come to the funeral." Sheela said when suddenly a young witch took the microphone.

"Good afternoon everyone! Welcome to today's first qudditch match which is Gryffindor verses Ravenclaw!" she exclaimed. "I am your commentator Susanne Jordan!" she cried as everyone began to scream and cheer as all of the players rushed out onto the field. Ron, Hermione, and Sheela cheered extra loudly as their son (and younger brother) soared out into his position wearing his scarlet red robes.

Ron and Hermione had sudden flashbacks of watching Harry's first qudditch game and that's when Ron called out to him encouragingly and Hermione reminded him to stay safe. That's when all of a sudden Madam Hooch warned them all that she wanted a nice clean game before she released the snitch and other balls before tossing the quaffle up into the air and blowing her whistle.

Chase immediately took after it speeding past the Ravenclaws and the rest of the Gryfffindors. "Go Chase go!" Hermione hollered on the top of her lungs.

"Yeah, go Chase!" Sheela cheered before letting out a squeal of excitement while she applauded energetically. "Wooh hoo!"

"Chase Weasley is looking good out there as he makes a grab for the quaffle! He takes it and he shoots, he scores!" Susanne cried as loud cheers erupted from the Gryffindor stands. "Ten points to Gryffindor, that puts them in the lead!" she exclaimed as Hermione continued to cheer for her son and squealing loudly through her hands.

"Uh oh, here comes a surprise attack from Daniel James! He takes the bat and hits a bludger and Griffin Bell takes it and falls to the ground! Ouch! That's got to hurt him, poor bloke! He'll feel that tomorrow!" he exclaimed as a rather large gasp erupted from the Gryffindor stands. "Here comes Teddy Lupin from the Gryffindor team chasing towards the quaffle! Ravenclaw Nelson Jackson is giving Freddy and Billy Weasley a run for their money! He grabs the quaffle away from Teddy Lupin and passes it to fellow Ravenclaw Greg Thomas who shoots and scores! Gryffindor and Ravenclaw are now tied ten to ten!"

Cheers erupted from the Ravenclaw stands with Luna and her daughter included among them even though Myrtle wasn't even sorted yet. "And now here comes the Gryffindor seeker Cindy Marie but she better watch out because she is neck and neck with the Ravenclaw seeker. Meanwhile Chase Weasley is continuing to trail the quaffle. With a huge gust of speed, he rushes past one of the Ravenclaw chasers and grabs the quaffle and scores another ten points for Gryffindor!"

Ron, Hermione, and Sheela cheered and applauded with the other Gryffindors as they were once again in the lead but then Hermione stopped and noticed the scene that was unfolding on the ground beneath them. It appeared as though Daniel had finally lost his patience with Chase and was now speeding after him with an angry look upon his face.

"Uh oh, things don't look good for Chase Weasley. Daniel is now hot on his tail and takes his bat and hits a bludger right at him!" Susanne cried as Hermione watched with horror as the rest of the Gryffindors gasped while her son fell through the air and landed on the ground. "The Ravenclaw seeker Andy London catches the snitch and that's the game! Ravenclaw wins with a hundred and sixty points!" Susanne announced as all of the Ravenclaws cheered and applauded while Hermione raced down the bleachers and onto the field.

Ron was concerned about his son's safety as well but he didn't want him to be embarrassed in front of everyone at the sight of his mother running straight towards him. "Hermione wait!" he called after her as he stood up but it was already too late.

"Chase!" Hermione cried. "Chase are you alright!?" she exclaimed as she knelt down beside him while he slowly started to open his eyes and sit up.

"Mum, we lost. It's all my fault we lost." He told her.

"Don't be ridiculous you played a great game!" she reassured him. "I'm just glad that you're alright." That's when she suddenly turned her head and saw Harry, Ginny, and Lucy Potter rushing towards the pitch.

"Hermione!" Ginny yelled frantically on the top of her lungs. "Hermione come quick!" she cried.

"Ginny?" Hermione questioned with uncertainty. "What is it?" she asked her worriedly.

"It's my sister! She's gone!" Lucy told her.

"What do you mean? What happened?" Hermione asked her nervously.

"Mort took her into the chamber." Ginny told her solemnly and Harry and Hermione guessed a lot of it was because of her own memories towards the chamber.

"Oh Aunt Hermione! I'm so scared! I know I've said a lot of bad things about Lilly before but I never actually meant any of it! And I never wanted anything like _this_ to happen!" Lucy sobbed as tears were now streaming down her cheeks.

"I know." Harry began soothingly. "Of course you didn't. Don't worry, your mother and I are going to get her back." He assured her.

"Me too." Hermione agreed with a nod as she slowly stood back up.

"Me too." They all whirled around to see Luna standing there with a determined look on her face. "If it wasn't for Mort, I'd still have my husband with me, I'm going to do it for him." She told them.

"And so will I." a small voice said as they all turned around in the other direction and saw tiny little first year Brianna standing there. "Lucy is my best friend and it's the least I can do to help her and her father after all they've done for me." She said. "Voldemort might have been able to talk my father into joining him, but he's not going to do the same for me. I've made my choice in life." She said as she exchanged knowing smiles with Harry.

"Alright then, let's go get Ron and come on and then get Lilly back." He said.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen; The Final Battle

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Lucy, and Brianna all rushed back inside Hogwarts castle. Ginny came to a sudden halt when she found the blood written words on the wall once again. A sudden burst of panic fell over her as her face grew white as stone. "Hullo!?" Ron cried before he grabbed ahold of her hand and tried to pull her away.

"You can't just freeze up like that! We have to go save your daughter remember!?" he cried.

"Take it easy Ron! This is a really frightening experience for her!" Hermione exclaimed. Ginny hated to admit it but her friend was right. Flashbacks went through her mind of her writing the threatening messages on the wall and then being snatched into the Chamber of Secrets by the basilisk due to the fact of Tom Riddle, AKA, Voldemort controlling it.

"What if, what if we're too late?" she asked worriedly.

"I wasn't too late to save you was I?" Harry questioned her back. "Don't worry Ginger, we'll save her. We just need to hurry." He told her before Ron finally managed to drag her away and ran inside the girl's bathroom where Moaning Myrtle was still busy hovering in the air and sobbing.

"Hey!" she yelled after she heard the door slam shut before quickly turning her head. "Who's there!?" she shouted when suddenly she caught glimpse of Harry and smiled sweetly. "Oh, hullo Harry. I never thought I'd see you back here at Hogwarts again." She said.

"Neither did I." Harry began. "Have you seen my daughter?" he asked her.

"Of course I have, she's right there isn't she?" she questioned him back as she pointed at Lucy.

"I mean my other daughter, she looks exactly like this one though." He explained.

"Oh I see," Myrtle began with a giggle. "that's her twin. No I haven't seen her, but I saw the message on the wall." She told him.

"Everyone has. We figure that's why Mort took her into the Chamber of Secrets in the first place." Ron said.

"I mean the new one." Myrtle said.

"What new one?" Ginny asked her.

"The one about finishing what his father started and now the heir of his father's worst enemy will have her body rotting in the Chamber of Secrets forever." She explained.

"No! Lilly!" Lucy cried when all of a sudden she felt Brianna grab ahold of her hand and clutch it tightly. However before anyone could stop her she quickly broke free and sprinted over towards the sinks.

"Lucy wait!" Harry cried but it was already too late. Before Lucy knew what she was doing Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Luna heard her speaking parseltongue. A few moments later the sinks broke apart and the Chamber of Secrets was broken leaving everyone else speechless and astonished.

"How did I do that?" she asked them feeling shocked and bewildered herself.

"I think you inherited it from me." Harry told her.

"I was speaking parseltongue wasn't I?" she questioned as Harry simply just nodded at her.

"Well enough chit chat I have to go save my sister." She began. "Mum, Dad, Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione,.. if I don't make it back I love you all. You too Brianna." She told them as Brianna suddenly felt tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Be careful Lucy." She whispered.

"I will." Lucy told her before she turned back around to face the Chamber of Secrets and then grabbed ahold of her knees before she jumped down inside of it.

"Lucy wait!" Ginny cried as she started to run after her daughter and she leapt down inside of the tunnel followed by everyone else except for Brianna who ended up being too frightened to move. Before she knew it Lucy hit the ground with everyone else tumbling out of the tunnel on top of each other. Lucy lifted her head and turned to look behind her.

"What are you guys doing here? You could get killed." She told them.

"So could you!" Ginny cried as she suddenly leapt to her feet while Lucy slowly found the strength to stand. "And you're just a child." She pointed out as they started brushing themselves off. "It's not even Halloween and you don't even have the vanquishing spell mastered yet."

"I don't care!" Lucy screamed. "Lilly's my twin sister and I'm not just going to let her die! I'm sick of being the evil twin!" she spat. "I mean if you had a chance to save Uncle Fred from getting killed wouldn't you?" she asked. "I'm just trying to do the right thing." She said.

"Well I just hope that that doesn't include us getting killed in the process." Ron said. "You better know what you're doing." He told her before Lucy lit her wand and then they all lit their wands and started to follow her down the tunnel. Sure enough at the end of the tunnel they saw Lilly's body laying down on the floor stone cold.

"Lilly!" Harry cried worriedly before he rushed over to her and knelt down beside her seeing an image of Ginny in her place inside his mind. "Lilly, please, _please_ don't be dead!" he pleaded as he took ahold of her hand and squeezed it. "Please, I love you so much. I can't lose you too." He whispered. "Come back to me." He told her softly.

"Well, well, if it isn't the famous Harry Potter come to save the day at last." Harry heard the voice coming out from the darkness and suddenly there was a young boy standing in front of him, not too much older than Sheela. He had thick black hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"Who are you?" he asked him as he just simply folded his arms and chuckled at him.

"I think you already know the answer to that." He said.

"You've got to be bloody joking!" Ron shouted. " _You're_ Voldemort's kid!?" he questioned.

"Yes, and you must be very brave to call him by his name. You must be Ronald Weasley. My father told me all about you and your mudblood wife." He said with a sneer and another chuckle while Ron withdrew his wand.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK YOU BLOODY BASTARD!" he hollered on the top of his lungs before Hermione pushed his arm away.

"Ron don't!" she exclaimed.

"Never fear Weasels, you're not the ones that I'm after." Mort assured them. "It's Harry Potter that interests me." He said.

"You can have me," Harry began. "just leave my children and the rest of my family alone." He told him.

"I'm sorry Harry but I can't do that. You see I'm sure you remember very well about the prophecy that was written about the boy being born at the end of July. Well I got news for you Harry Potter, it came true. My father failed to kill you multiple times! He killed several people and split his soul several times, yet he couldn't kill a little baby boy! And in the end you destroyed him, which is why I have to prevent the second prophecy about your daughters coming true at all costs to finish what he started." He explained.

"Over my dead body!" Harry yelled.

"Oh trust me Harry all in good time, but right now I have bigger fish to fry. In a few minutes Lilly Potter will be dead and cease to exist on this earth." He told him.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER!?" Harry roared angrily as he leapt up onto his feet and withdrew his wand. "GIVE HER BACK TO ME OR JOIN YOUR FATHER IN HELL!" he hollered.

"Hmm,.. it's rather funny that should mention that actually. Because your precious little daughter is already there." He said.

"I don't believe you." Harry growled.

"Give my sister back!" Lucy cried while withdrawing her own wand.

"I really don't believe this, a first year is planning on challenging the son of the greatest dark wizard of all time just to save her twin sister." Mort said as he roared with evil and malicious laughter. "Well Lucy Potter, care to join her? Let's see how powerful the famous Potter twins really are." He said as he continued to throw his head back and roar with laughter and that's when all of a sudden without even thinking she swooped down to the ground and pulled Lilly up onto her feet.

Mort finally stopped laughing and quickly turned his head and gasped at the sight of her being alive. "What!? That's impossible!" he yelled.

"Lilly are you okay?" Lucy whispered being on the verge of tears as she quickly embraced him.

"ENOUGH!" Mort stormed loud enough that caused a sudden earthquake sending them all falling over onto the ground while huge rocks and boulders started raining down from the sky.

"Lucy I'm scared!" Lilly cried as they huddled close together and shielded themselves. A bunch of dark entities were now circling around them and laughing in deep and dark demonic voices. Lilly suddenly felt as though she was back inside her nightmare. Lilly and Lucy helped each other to their feet and slowly stood up before looking around them. They were in pitch blackness now and completely alone.

"What's happening!? Where's Mum and Dad!?" Lilly yelled frantically over all of the noise.

"I don't know!" Lucy shouted back.

"We've got to do something!" Lilly cried.

"I know, but we're the only ones here!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Then that means that we're going to have to do this on our own." Lilly said.

"I'm not sure that I can do that." Lucy told her.

"We're going to have to. We're Harry Potter's daughters, we can do this!" Lilly exclaimed. "Just give me your hands." She pleaded as Lucy nodded and they placed the palms of their hands together and a great bright light escaped from them. "That's it! Think about the light, it should destroy the darkness!" she cried as both of the twitches closed their eyes tightly.

"Think light, think light." Lilly whispered to herself as little by little the light started to grow.

"Oh come on!" Lucy groaned. "It shouldn't be _that_ hard to do, I mean our father was able to_" she began when suddenly she thought about everything that she had been taught. About how their grandmother willingly sacrificed herself for their father, about how his father was willing to give up his life for their mother, and about how he was willing to do the same for them. "That's it!" she suddenly cried.

"Lilly, light isn't the opposite of darkness,.. love is because it's infinite and we can make as much as we want." She realized. "Quick! Who do you love more than anyone else in the world!" she cried.

"My father." Lilly said as a bunch of light shot up at the ceiling. "Who do you love?" she asked her.

"My mother." Lucy said as she made a bunch of more light escape from their hands.

"Uncle Ron!" Lilly cried.

"Aunt Hermione!" Lucy exclaimed.

"James!" Lilly shouted.

"Brian!"

"Molly!"

"Sheela!" Lucy said.

"Chase." Lilly said as the light started growing stronger.

"Richie!"

"Mia!"

"Brianna." Lucy said as her eyes were now flooding with tears.

"My sister." Lilly said now on the verge of tears herself.

"My sister." Lucy echoed when suddenly there was a great big loud boom and a great burst of light suddenly ridding the room of darkness. The two twin sisters tightly embraced each other as Mort disappeared with a great petrified shriek. (NOOOOO!) Then they broke apart at last and exchanged smiles.

"That's it, we did it." Lilly said.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen; Halloween

All of a sudden Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Luna all reappeared. "Lilly, Lucy," Harry said breathing a sigh of relief before they quickly turned their heads and rushed over to him.

"Dad!" they chorused together while he stretched his arms open wide and invited them both inside them. He wrapped his arms tightly around them and kissed them both on the top of their heads.

"Oh my girls, I was so worried about you." He told them before kissing them again. "How did you ever manage it?" he asked them as he broke out of the embrace and bent down to their level.

"Oh come on Dad," Lilly began as they just simply grinned at him. "there's nothing in the whole wide wizarding world that can't be solved by the twitches." She said.

"That's right, and a little girl power." Lucy added as he smiled warmly at them as they burst into giggles.

"I just wanted to let you know that I could never be prouder to call you my daughters then I am right now. I love you guys." He told them.

"We love you too." Lilly said before they embraced again with the Ron, Hermione, and Luna smiling at them.

 _…_

"Hey girlfriend!" Lilly cried as she sat down a crossed from Lucy and Brianna.

"Hi Lilly, Happy Halloween." Brianna said.

"So how have you been doing in your classes?" Lucy asked her.

"Well I've got the wingardium leviosa and wand lighting spell down pat now." She said.

"Yeah me too, I'm just having trouble with the fire spell." Lucy said.

"It isn't too hard, watch." Lilly began before she withdrew her wand and pointed at the pair of pumpkins. "Incendio!" she exclaimed as she lit the two candles inside both of the pumpkins and blew the tip of her wand. Lucy grinned.

"Let me try." She said before withdrawing her own wand and pointing it at the pumpkins. "Wingardium leviosa!" she cried as they watched as the pumpkins levitate off the desk when suddenly Ron walked up to their table.

"Good job girls, I see you've been getting really good at charms. Ten points for Gryffindor and Slytherin." He told them. (Gryffindor now had a hundred and twenty points and Slytherin had a hundred and ten which left them ten points away from each other)

"Thanks Uncle Ron." They chorused while smiling shyly at him.

"You're welcome, are you going to the Halloween party tonight?" he asked them.

"Of course!" All three girls cried together.

"We're going as identical twin princesses, what are you going as Bree?" Lucy asked her.

"A cat, but I don't think my father is going to be too happy when he finds out that I'm going to a party with Harry Potter's daughters." She said.

"So then don't tell him." Lilly told her with a sly grin.

"But what if he finds out eventually anyway?" Brianna asked.

"Then he'll have the Potter twins to deal with." Lucy told her with a proud grin before Lilly held up her hand and Lucy slapped it in a high five.

"Me too." Ron assured her. "As headmaster at Hogwarts it's my job to protect the students, especially from someone like Draco Malfoy. And I know for a fact that Harry and Ginny feel exactly the same way." He told her as Brianna smiled.

"Thanks guys, I'm really lucky to have you guys as friends." She told them.

"Hey once you're friends with the twitches, you're friends forever." Lilly said with a grin in which Brianna exchanged before Lilly and Lucy started rotating their arms in small circles.

"Go twitches, go twitches, go twitches!" they chanted before they burst out into a fit of giggles.

 _….._

"So Harry I assume that you've taken your potion." Hermione (who was dressed up as a muggle singer by the name of Christina Aguilera) began later that night.

"What potion?" Lucy asked her.

"Dad's wolfsbane potion, remember Professor Dodger taught us all about it." Lilly said as she turned to look at her father who was dressed as a zombie Michael Jackson.

"Very good Lilly, you've been paying attention, and yes I have so you don't have anything to worry about." Harry said as Ginny (who had been dressed as a genie) breathed a heavy sad sigh.

"What's the matter with you?" Ron (who had been dressed as a cowboy) asked her.

"It's obvious isn't it?" Hermione began. "She misses Aaron and the other Dragons."

"Oh, right. I forgot." Ron said when all of a sudden Sheela (who had been dressed as a pumpkin) and Chase (who was dressed as a professional qudditch player) came racing towards them.

"Mum! Dad! Aunt Ginny! Uncle Harry! Guess who's here!?" Sheela cried but luckily for them they didn't have to wait too long to guess. Both of the children stepped aside and smiled back at Aaron as he walked over to them leading the other Dragons.

"Hullo genie." He said with a proud grin on his face.

"Aaron? Aaron!" Ginny cried excitedly as she grabbed ahold of him in a tight embrace. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back tightly and laughed. "What are you doing here?" she asked him a moment later after breaking the hug. "I thought you were touring with The Backstreet Boys." She said.

"We were," he began. "but then we had to cancel the rest of it because one of them had a baby." He explained.

"Well it sure is great to see you!" Ginny told him.

"Believe me the feeling's mutual, we're just really sorry that we couldn't make Neville's funeral." He told her as he breathed a heavy sad sigh.

"That's alright, we understood. Luna's not here though, she's taking the rest of the year off to be with Myrtle." Ginny explained before she eyed him eagerly. "Which means the defense against the dark arts position is open again." She pointed out with a sly grin as Aaron laughed again.

"I take that to mean that you want me to take it." He said. "Well we'll see, but aren't you and Harry going home soon?" he questioned.

"Oh yeah, right, I forgot." Ginny said turning her head and heaving another sigh.

"Don't worry though, that just means that The Dragons will be able to tour with The Cheetah Girls just like the old days." He reassured her with a knowing grin.

"But we're not The Cheetah Girls anymore." Ginny began. "The Cheetah Girls are over." She said when all of a sudden Amber (who was dressed as a vampire) and Casey (who was dressed up as a clown) walked over to her.

"Yeah that reminds me, I was thinking about that and I don't see any reason why we can't resurrect The Cheetah Girls and have our teaching jobs at the same time. I mean it'll be more difficult, but if the twitches can manage Voldemort's son, then I think that there isn't anything that's impossible if we put our minds to it." Amber said with a grin. "And this is coming from the mother of seven children." She added as she smiled at Aaron and huddled close to him before he put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Yeah! Let's do it!" Ginny exclaimed. "Come on Hermione, what do you say?" she questioned eagerly as everybody looked back over at her.

"Well, I have to admit,.. I _do_ sort of miss performing." She began. "But I'm headmistress now, how am I ever going to find the time?" she asked.

"Please Mum?" Chase pleaded. "You've always encouraged me and my brother and sisters to follow our dreams no matter how ridiculous they sounded, and now I am one of the chasers for the Gryffindor team." He said.

"Well,.. it may be against my better judgement, but what the heck. How can I say no to that?" she questioned as she smiled warmly at her son.

"Alright then, let's get this party started!" Amber exclaimed while giving a squeal of excitement and then placing her hand into the air. Casey grinned before she placed her own hand on top of it and then turned over to look at Hermione who smiled and placed her hand on top of hers. Ginny quickly turned her head and glanced back at the rest of her family before placing her own hand on the very top of the pile.

"One, two, three,.." she counted before they broke their hands apart into the air.

"Cheetah!" they all chanted together. Ohay, ohay!" they sung before bursting into a fit of giggles as the music started in the background and all of their friends and family members smiled at them.

"Oh yeah! Oh yeah!" Lilly sung loudly. "Oh yeah, yeah! Let's live it up! Oh yeah, let the magic happen!" she exclaimed while she twirled around and danced.

"Ohay, ohay!" The Cheetah Girls and Dragons chorused.

"Witches and wizards, it's our time to shine! Voldemort's gone, a different chapter of our lives, this is us living it up on Halloween night!" Harry belted before Chase ran a crossed the dance floor and waited for Brianna who was twirling and skipping over to him.

(Ohay, ohay!)

"The spell is broken, we were born this way, be yourselves forget the DNA, everybody raise your wands and say,.." Brianna sung while Chase twirled her around and they broke into a hip hop routine.

"Sound the whistle and get on your brooms, everybody rushin' onto the field, let's live it up and raise the roof! Dance till your heart is wild and free!" they sung together while they continued to dance.

"Oh, oh, oh!" Lucy cried before everyone started to sing together

"Feeling the power let it all out, like what you see in the mirror shout, we've got the keys the castle's ours!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Lilly belted out.

"Let's live it up!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, yeah!" Lucy cried.

"Livin' in the castle, let the magic happen!" they sang and danced together.

"Let's live it up!" Hermione belted out while she started dancing with Ron.

"Ooh yeah, yeah." He sung quietly.

"Livin' in the castle, everybody dancin', let's live it up." They sang together before Ron took his wife's hand and they rushed over to join in the song and dance with the rest of the group.

"Let's go live it up! (Ginny; Come on!) We've got to live it up! (Ginny; To the right) Let's go live it up! (Ginny; To the left!) We've got to live it up! Ohay, ohay! Hey!"

"It's time to live it up, we're the life of the party now!" The Dragons rapped as they strutted a crossed the dancefloor. "Yeah let's make it happen, puff out our chests, extend all of our claws and fight like a Dragon, yeah!" they chanted before DJ took ahold of his sister's hand as they strutted and skipped after them.

"They all told us that we should back down, judging us cause of our background, thinkin' about changing our paths now." He sung before The Cheetah Girls took center stage and started to break into their hip hop routine.

"Feeling the power let it all out, like what you see in the mirror shout, we've got the keys the castle's ours!" they sang together.

"Oh, oh, oh!" Lilly belted while raising her arms into the air and swaying along with the music before joining into the chorus with everyone else.

"Let's live it up!" they sang together.

"Oh yeah, yeah!" Ginny sung while she danced with Harry and he spun and twirled her around.

"Livin' in the castle, let the magic happen." He sung while smiling at her lovingly.

"Oh let's live it up! Oh yeah, yeah!" Ginny belted. "Livin' in the castle, everybody dancin' let's live it up." She sang. "Get ready!" she cried.

"Let's go live it up! We've got to live it up! (Amber; that's right) Let's go live it up! (Casey; we've gotta!) Let's go live it up! We've got to live it up!" they sang together.

"Well that's pretty much it. That's the story of our first year at Hogwarts. Our whole lives pretty much changed after that, and not only because we were witches, but because Brianna and I learned a very important lesson. We're the ones who get to choose who we want to be, it doesn't matter how the world sees us. Which reminds me,.. you didn't think that this was the end of the story did you?" Lucy said as she quickly turned her head and grinned at the audience (readers) before giving a wink with her right eye.

Let's go live it up! We've got to live it up! (Amber; that's right) Let's go live it up! (Casey; we've gotta!) Let's go live it up! We've got to live it up!" they sang together as Harry and Ginny walked up on top of Gryffindor tower and gazed up at the fireworks before turning towards each other and wrapping their arms tightly around each other while sealing off the night with a passionate kiss.

 _Note from the author; I just wanted to say thank you very much to everyone who read, commented, favorited, and followed this story! The adventure continues in Twitches Too which will revolve around Lilly and Lucy's second year at Hogwarts._


End file.
